


The Family: Prequel

by Whilst_Mist



Series: The Family [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Feels, M/M, Mama Riddler, daddy bats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Edward lives as the Robins grow up as their biological children and their lives with each new child born along with all the good old fashion drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marrige

It was all over the new, it was both national and international news that Alpha Bruce Wayne had asked his high school sweetheart Omega Edward Nygma to marry him and the world wanted the story on the young billionaire's love story.

There was a video of the two young lovers getting into the best collage in the country and they had requested to share a dorm room. When they told them that only married couples could share a room and other than that only one own's crest could live with another of the same crest.

So before school could start Bruce Wayne had taken Edward to one of their favorite places which was an indoor Theme Park. It was a fun day and when the day almost over Bruce had surprised Edward by proposing to him in front of the indoor castle and singers and dancers came out of nowhere singing.

Edward had screamed yes and nearly tackled Bruce to the ground as they pretty much made out in front of everyone. After a few minutes they pulled away and Bruce kept kissing Edward all over his face as the Omega cried and laughed at the same time because he was just so happy.

After getting married the two had taken a secret Honeymoon in France. It was a week long Honeymoon. They arrived late as night, checked in and promptly fell asleep and were out for almost eight hours.

When they did wake up they spent most of their Honeymoon inside the hotel room. It didn't take a genius to know just what they were doing, but if anyone asked they didn't ware clothes for three whole days.

\--

Bruce nibbling on Edward's neck as his Omega moaned under him. They had just gone another round and with his knot swelled inside his mate they would have to wait until it went down before Bruce could pull out.

Edward was wrapped around him tightly and he let out breathless sigh. "Bruce... mm, Bruce, what time is it?"

"Don't care," Bruce mumbled against his neck making his way up to under Edward's jaw and mouthed it. "Mmm, your so beautiful, Edward."

"And your so handsome," Edward purred running his hands up and down his Alpha's back. "Ahh, your knot's going down,"

"Mm," Bruce sighed moved back before carefully pulling out of his lover. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," Edward sat up on his elbows. "Want to order something and than we can continue this~?"

Chuckling Bruce got up before grabbing robe and putting it on. "Let's shower first."

"Carry me," Edward said dramatically holding his arms out. "My big strong Alpha,"

Bruce scooped him up. "Whatever you wish my adorable Omega."

They laughed before they took a long hot shower. Bruce cleaned up Edward and Edward cleaned him up. They were like every other newly washing each other's hair and taking a shower together.

Once done they stripped the bed tossing them into a bag they had for newly weds and threw it down an built in laundry chute. As Edward fixed the bed with new bedding he heard Bruce ordering them something to eat along with drinks.

It only took fifteen minutes for them bring their food. Edward laid on the bed purring still feeling amazingly good and full. Bruce had wanted to help clean him out but Edward didn't want to because they had been together for almost five years and now that they were married his Omega instincts told him that five years meant time to have babies.

Bruce had known as well because they weren't using protection and it was Bruce's idea for Edward to get off birth control before their wedding. Well the wedding had been nice they got to the reception late because they just couldn't wait to consummate the marriage.

They were young after all.

They were eating their food as they watched some movie that was on. They finished their food and Edward stretched out before climbing onto Bruce's lap straddling him as his mate sat up to kiss him. Even when sitting on Bruce's lap the Alpha was still taller tan him by two inches.

Their tongues rubbed against each other as they pressed deeper trying to explore each other's mouth. Edward was feeling dizzy as he rubbed up against Bruce his breath getting deeper as those strong hands squeezed him so good down there. Moaning Edward pushed back and arched up as Bruce slipped his hands under his rob and massaged the soft mounds of flesh.

Panting Edward tugged at Bruce's robe. They moved back a little so they could slip off their robes. Edward slide down to kiss the tip of Bruce's length before taking the head into his mouth swirling his tongue around it and shivering when he heard Bruce moan deeply.

Taking as much as he could in Edward bobbed his head purring as he tasted his lover and shivered as Bruce thrusted a little into his mouth. Edward spread his knees apart arching feeling his body heat up as his natural Omega wetness started to drip out of him.

Bruce pulled him off and Edward let go with a pop licking his lips before crawling back onto Bruce's lap. Bruce kissed him deep before lifting him up a bit and Edward gasped as Bruce pushed into him slowly. Carefully Edward slid down onto the Alpha's cock until he bottomed out and panted.

"Edward, I love you," Bruce breathed against those soft warm lips. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too, Bruce." Edward pressed their lips together again. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

\--

Almost a year.

Almost a year and Edward was getting worried. Every single pregnancy test he had taken came out negative. Something was wrong. They hadn't used protection for the reason of getting pregnant so ti made no sens eon why Edward had conceived. It was making him sick to think that a whole year had gone by without even a sign that Edward was pregnant.

All the tests he took, which where one a week, the basic pee on a stick on, but the ones he bought were almost fifty bucks so they had to be good! The stress was getting to him so Bruce told him that maybe it was school. Maybe they should just finish collage first and try to have a baby. The idea had worked because even though they didn't go back to using condoms and birth control that finished collage early before trying even harder.

By the time Bruce was twenty three and Edward twenty two, almost five years of being married and still nothing.

They decided to go see The Wayne Family Doctor.

\--

Dr. Leslie Thompkins looked at the tests in her hands before looking out in the waiting room to see Bruce and his mate Edward talking about something and they looked happy about whatever it was.

She had watched Bruce grow up, had seen the boy change and fall into darkness when his parents were killed in front of him when he was eight. The darkness stayed there until Bruce met Edward. A little Omega who like a walking ball of light. They two had been together ever since.

She was glad when Alfred told her that he thought the two had found each other because it seemed they were soulmates. They made a beautiful couple so when they came in saying that they were having trouble conceiving she hoped it was simple fix.

It wouldn't be.

Edward had been badly abused by his Father when he was little. The Omega's mother had even died trying to protect him and when she took a test to look at Edward's insides she found that his uterus was not only damaged but the walls were covered in scars. It made her sick to her stomach but she remembered Alfred saying that when the boy was taken away he had to have surgery to remove something that the father had given his little Omega son as a parting gift.

It was horrible to think someone as happy as Edward could have such a horrible childhood but somehow Edward remained happy and she honesty thought that the two had saved each other from darkness.

It made it harder for her to go tell them that that Edward might never have children.

Bruce held Edward as his mate sobbed once they got home. Edward hadn't said a word when they left the doctors office, nothing during the car ride, nothing when they walked into the Manor but the second they got to their bedroom Edward fell to the floor sobbing because it finally hit him that there would be no babies.

\--

[Three years later]

Edward woke up at five in the morning with a jolt. Jumping up he ran towards the bathroom holding his hand over his mouth before barely making it to the toilet and hurled into it. 

Panting Edward took in some breaths before he lurched again. Edward felt someone next to him patting his back and rubbing his lower back. One last heavy Edward threw up his dinner from last night. 

"Eddie, are you alright?" Bruce asked concerned. "Do you need a doctor?" 

"No," Edward sat up flushing the toilet and stood up. "I just need to rise out my mouth and brush my teeth." 

"Come on," Bruce helped him up and handed him him some mouth wash. "You jumped up so fast I wasn't sure what was happening." 

Edward raised out his mouth, brushed his teeth and raised out his mouth again. "I think it's that flu going around."

"Are you feeling alright to go to work? Bruce asked still rubbing his mate's back in concern. "You can stay home if you want." 

"Aww, Bruce," Edward purred leaning back against Bruce. "You worry about me so much, I'll be fine." 

"Remember last time you said that?" 

"Oh, you faint once in the middle of the street and no one let's it go." 

\--

They went to work and everything went normally. Bruce was in his office doing some paperwork and looking over some folders when his intercom buzzed and he chuckled hearing Edward's voice. 

"Mr. Wayne, I believe it's your lunch hour," Edward purred once again pretending to be a secretary again. "Shall you be taken your lunch in your office or going out to eat, Mr. Wayne?" 

Pressing the button Bruce mused. "I think I would take lunch in my office. I have a cute redhead joining me for lunch you see." 

The beep happening again. "Oh my, are you into redheads, Mr. Wayne?" 

"Why yes, I have a thing for redhead, especially if they have big green eyes." 

There was long pause and Bruce frowned wondering what Edward was doing when Bruce's actually Secretary came over the intercom. 

"Mr. Wayne, your mate is throwing up in my waste basket." 

Oh no.

Bruce hurried out of his office. 

\--

"Ugh, it must be the flu. "Edward groaned rubbing his stomach. "I'll just rest ofr a day or two and come back to work."

"You just rest," Bruce said as he covered his mate. "I'll come home early." 

"No, you get you're work done, I'll be fine," Edward smiled sitting up to kiss Bruce's cheek. "Besides I have Alfred." 

"Alright, but call me if you want me to come home early." Bruce kissed Edward on the side of his head. "I love you, see you tonight," 

"Love you too!" Edward laid back. "Strange... I feel fine now..." 

\--

Two weeks later and Edward was sick every morning and only got sick in the afternoon id he smelled something that had garlic in it. There were no other symptoms of the flu so Edward chalked it up to some sort of virus. 

However one day Edward was trying to zip up his pants and they didn't want to fit. He stared at them for a moment before pulling them up again trying to get them to button and it was three inches to short. 

Gasping Edward rand to the bathroom and stood on the scale to check his weight. He only gained a pound, but that should make any difference. looking int he mirror he saw his stomach poking out a little. 

Pouting he touched his little pudgy stomach. Just what he need was a fat stomach along with whatever he had. Sighing Edward went looking for some other pants before he came across some slacks that fit. Putting them on he went back to the mirror and rolled his eyes. 

Maybe he should start walking and it'll go away. 

\--

Dr. Thompkins was in her office when she saw Edward sitting in the waiting room kicking his feet back and fourth obviously waiting. She asked the nurse at the front how long he had been waiting there and the nruse shrugged saying that she didn't remember. 

"I'll talk to you later," She growled at the woman before opening the door. "Edward?" 

The Omega looked up before standing up and walking over to her. "I'm glad you had an opening." 

The way he was smiling made Lelsie sure that the Beta had been messing with Edward so she smiled at the Omega. 

"I do. Come on in and I'm sorry you had to wait so long," She closed the door and put her hands on the male's shoulders leading him to a room. "Next time call me before you get here so I can get you in way sooner." 

"Oh, thank you," Edward smiled at her. "How are you?" 

"Well, dear, well," She took him to a room. "So, what can I do for you?" 

"I've been sick for the passed month and a half." Edward sighed pouting before sitting up on the table. "Look at my stomach. See how it's getting all pudgy and swollen? I keep walking and excising but it never goes down, I gained ten pounds, and I keep throwing up every morning." 

"Lay down," Leslie said before she watched the Omega do so. "I'm just going to feel your stomach." 

Edward watched her lift his shirt and pull his pants down to his hips before he hands pressed here and there. She asked if anything hurt. Edward shook his head saying that nothing hurt. 

"Hmm," She rubbed the stomach noticing that it wasn't fat, it wasn't loose skin either it was smooth and a little firm like... "Edward, can I check your insides?" 

Edward made a face. "But I just had my yearly check up three months ago." 

"I know, but I just want to make sure on something alright?" 

"Ugh, alright," Edward pouted. "I don't like it though." 

"I know," She took out some gloves, lube, and some towels. "Here's a robe, I'll come back when you're ready." 

\--

Bruce was in his office when Edward slammed the door opened, ran at him with such speed that when Edward threw himself at Bruce the Alpha almost dropped him. Before Bruce could asked what was going on Edward was kissing him. It lasted a moment or two when the Omega pulled back. 

"I'm pregnant!"


	2. Dick

Bruce stared at the ultrasound picture again in amazement.

There was a tiny little dot growing in the middle. They had found out three days ago and still Bruce could stop staring at it and he keep touching Edward's stomach, rubbing small circles as his mate slept and they spooned.

Now that they knew that it wasn't the flu but a baby they were overjoyed. Well maybe not as overjoyed as Alfred who had already started the construction of the Nursery in the room connected to their bedroom.

\--

Leslie was glad that Edward took every precaution, every class and ever single prenatal vitamins that he was given. The only thing that Edward said changed was that he wanted to eat cereal a lot. A high craving for any kind was always there.

This was proving right when she went to see him and he was on his third bowl of the a children's cereal. However the baby was healthy. She was surprised because despite all the trauma to Edward's body and how long it had taken them to actually get pregnant the baby was doing well.

Around seven months Edward started mood swings. He was happy, tired, angry, depressed, crying and laughing all in one day for a whole months. God, Bruce had some serious patient with his mate.

However once that was over the couple had gone shopping. Most wealthy people had someone do it for them but the two wanted to pick out things themselves. They went to a high class store and Bruce had gotten cart and they picked out a crib. The picked out a black crib, and light blue bedding.

They had been told that the baby was a boy but until the baby was born they didn't know id the baby was Alpha, Beta or Omega. they picked out some little stuff animals, some blankets, a diaper bag, some wipes and everything else they had a list of a baby would need.

Edward wanted a green stroller. They found one that almost matched Edward's eyes before they had to stop because Edward got tired. Bruce took Edward back to the limo where Alfred would take care of him so the Alpha could gather the rest of the items.

\--

Bruce was asleep after a long day of work and taking care of his mate when he felt something smacking his arm. Sitting up he saw Edward was siting up hitting him his his hand rapidly.

"What's wrong?"

"Either I just peed or my water broke.

Both of them stared at each other fo a long moment before their head snapped to the bedroom door.

"ALFRED!"

\--

"Breath, Eddie, breath," Bruce encouraged. "You can do this."

"Shut up, you did this to me!" Edward screamed as he had a death grip on Bruce's hand as he pushed. "Graah!"

"You're doing good, Edward," Leslie said as he was between his legs. "Alright listen to me, push. Push, push, push, alright stop. Alright, ready? Push, push, push,"

Edward was in a lot of pain as he pushed when suddenly the pain was gone and he felt back onto the bed. A cry was heard and he struggled to sat up a little to see Dr. Thompkins wrapped the baby up and cleaned the little baby up quickly before laying the baby on Edward's chest.

"Oh," Edward sobbed reaching out to stare at the little body. "This is my baby?"

"Yes," Leslie smiled. "You baby wanted to say hello,"

Sobbing Edward sat up against the pillows holding the little baby close kissing the baby's head and snuggled him. The baby was making little noises and Edward felt Bruce leaning close wrapping his arm around his Omega and peering down at the baby.

"He's beautiful." Bruce whispered reaching over to to touch the baby's face. "He's so small..."

"He's perfect." Edward kissed the baby's head rocking him back and forth slowly. "I can't belive he's finally here,"

"Congratulations you too," Leslie said before bringing up a paper. "Congratulations on your new Omega Son."

\--

Alfred was holding the little baby as Bruce carried Edward into the house and setting him down in the nursery on the rocking chair. Alfred handed the baby over for Edward to fed the baby and went to help his adoptive son fix up a bassinet in the Master bedroom next to the King size bed.

Carefully swaddling the little baby Edward pet the soft black hair. They had named the baby Richard and called him Dick for short. He wondered what color the baby's eyes were because the little Omega had yet to open his eyes.

Moving his shift off his shoulder Edward held the baby up to his chest and waited as the baby instant took over and the baby opened his mouth wide and Edward moved the baby over his nipple as the baby latched on sucking slowly as if testing the new sensation of eating for the first time.

Dick was making purring sounds as he fed. The little baby wiggled a little before settling down. The baby Omega continued to suck until it was time to pull him off. The baby whined but Edward knew he had to burp the little baby.

Patting the baby's back Edward smiled when the baby burped softly. Puling the baby back Edward got a surprise. The baby was smiling! Eyes wide in shock Edward could only stare as the baby had his eyes wide open and a wide toothless smile staring right at him.

"Oh my... Bruce! Alfred, come see!" Edward laughed. "He's smiling!"

The two came to see and Bruce chuckled. "I didn't know baby's could smile that young."

"It's rare that baby's do so that young but I heard Omega's bond with their Omega mother quickly." Alfred smiled patting the baby's head. "Now all we need is about three more."

"Alfred, I just popped a baby out," Edward laughed kissing the baby's cheek and moved back giggling. "He's still smiling."

\--

Bruce had gotten used to not having Edward with him at work but it was hard to work and wonder what Edward and Dick were up to at home. It was uncommon for Omegas to stay home once they had a baby. They often video chatted during lunch hour or when Bruce wasn't in a meeting.

Now that Dick was three months old Edward was taking the baby out for small walks around the Manor ground. The first time Edward had bundled the baby up like a ball worried about the weather.

They were happy.

Dick's health was perfect, he was growing at a normal Omega rate and everything was going well. Bruce was ready to get home because they were going to get a family picture for their home.

\--

"Bruce, look!" Edward called, "Look at Dick!"

Bruce walked over to see Dick, now seven months old sitting on in the high chair and he was eating some baby food and the baby was eating the little baby cereal like it was the best thing in the world.

"He loves it!" Edward giggled feeling another spoon to the baby. "Look at you, yes you love it, don't you?"

"I wonder if it's because you ate a lot of it when you were pregnant?" Bruce took a seat next to the redhead and picked up the baby spoon. "Here you go, Chum."

Dick opened his mouth wide with a smile. The baby ate it before squealing happily and clapping his hands. The baby laughed harder seeing his parents laughing and snapping some pictures.

\--

When Dick was only and a half he could say, Daddy, Mama, Alife, food, toys, and even a few could also walk now and would follow Mama around as the redhead did some chores around the house to built some things as Dick played with his toys.

Even thought Alfred offered, Edward wanted to take care of the all the baby needs like a normal Mother would, but Alfred insisted that even though Edward took care of his baby that he would take care of both Bruce and Edward.

Grateful for the kind help Edward looked up at the time. It was almost time to get ready. Getting up Edward picked up Dick who clung to him happily and they went to the Master bedroom.

Turing on the bath water Edward gave his little Omega a bath with bubbles, dried him up before dressing him in some warm clothing. After than Edward walked to the the Nursery and sat in the rocking chair.

Dick quickly snuggled around until he was laying side ways across Edward's lap and Edward shift around picking up his shirt. Dick latched on easily with his little hand pawing at his chest as he sucked.

Edward was happy that Dick drank his milk well. He had heard so some Omega's who had trouble getting their babies to drink their milk. Soon purring was heard and Edward sang a song for Dick as the baby closed his eyes looking peaceful.

Once Dick had fallen asleep Edward held him for a few minutes later before standing up and placing the baby in his crib. Cover Dick Edward smiled down at him before going to take a shower himself and to get ready.

Half an hour for a shower and half and hour to get ready. By than an hour had passed and Edward new that Dick would be awake. He always slept for an hour for his first nap of the day.

Sure enough just as Edward finished getting ready Dick sat up rubbing his eyes before reaching out at him yawning. Smiling Edward picked up his baby and held him close before grabbing the travel bag before heading out the door telling Alfred he would be back later.

After buckling Dick into his car seat Edward got in before driving out into Gotham.

\--

Edward was sitting in the visitation room of Arkham Asylum waiting. Dick was sitting on his lap playing on his phone. They had been waiting for over half hour and Edward was getting worried as looked at the clock again.

They only had one day a week that you could visit the inmates of Arkham for the criminally insane. Edward came ever week every single time Jonathan had been in and escaped from this place. This happened before when Jonathan was either late or sometimes they said that his vitiation privileges had been taken away.

Sighing Edward looked at the clock again getting frustrated. Standing up Edward walked over to the guard.

"Excuse me," Edward waited for the Alpha to look up at him. "I've been waiting for a while for my friend, Jonathan Crane? He still hasn't shown up. Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Crane?" The guard pulled up the log on his computer. "Hm, here he is. Well, he should be here. Why don't you take a seat and I'll call and see what's going on?"

"Thank you," Edward smiled at him. "Your so nice."

The Alpha smiled nodding before picking up the phone to call. Edward went back to the table and sat down sighing. He had a feeling something was wrong. After another twenty minutes Edward got fed up and went out to call Bruce. 

Less than ten minutes after Bruce had said he would call Arkham did Jonathan come through the door looking surprised. He saw Edward and rushed over to hug him and they sat down to talk. 

"This is your baby?" Jonathan looked at the little boy who smiled at him. "He's cute." 

"Yes, this is Dick." Edward smiled. "He's an Omega like us and he was finally old enough to come with me. I'm glad you can finally meet him. Jon, what happened?" 

"The new guards like to poke fun at us and don't bring us to out so we can visit because they 'forgot'." Jonathan broke out into smile as he laughed the next part out. "You should have seen their faces when Dr. Bartholomew asked them why Bruce Wayne's mate was waiting to visit their good friend."

Edward laughed along with him. "They must have been scared out of their minds!"

"I bet they are!"

They talked for a while until the hours were up and Edward had to leave. They hugged and Edward told him that Bruce would be by in two days to visit Harvey. Once gone Edward headed home but stopped to thank the guard again for trying.

\--

Edward was folding some laundry one day and putting away Dick's clothes when he felt sick. He was tired even though he slept in late and slept well the night before. Alfred take taken Dick that morning to spend time with him so Edward was glad to sleep in until almost ten.

Standing up with basket Edward put his hand to his stomach because he felt like he was gong to through up. It settled down so the Omega walked out of the room to go put the now two and a half year old's clothes away. 

As Edward walked into Dick's room pausing as he yawned before shaking his head Edward put the clothing away. Heading downstairs Edward found Dick finger painting as Alfred was making some cookies.

Sitting down Edward sighed. 

"Something wrong, Master Edward?"

"I'm just tired I suppose." Edward sighed closing his eyes. "I think I'll just feed Dick and go lay down... can you watch him for me?" 

"Of course." Alfred kept an eye on his son-in-law as he watched the Omega feed his grandchild. Something was off with the Omega. After Dick drank and went back to playing Alfred helped Edward back to his room. "I'm gong to call Dr. Thompkins." 

Edward didn't argue and was to happy to go lay down and relax until he fell asleep after a few minutes. When he woke up he found Leslie there. Confused he asked how she got there so fast and they told him that Edward had been asleep for five hours. 

"I didn't feed Dick!" Edward yelped. and went to sit up but found the Dick was already on him and was already feeding. "What?" 

"He climbed on you." Alfred offered. "I told him to wait but he didn't want too." 

Holding Dick up Edward rubbed his eyes. "I don't know why I'm tired." 

"Let's get you check out. First of all let me have you take a test." She held a pregnancy test. "Just in case." 

"Haha, very funny," Edward took it before handing Dick to Alfred "I'll be right back." 

\--

Edward stared at the stick. "Oh my God... I'm pregnant."


	3. Jason

Bruce looked over at Edward who was glaring at him. "Did you just hiss me?"

The redhead continued to glare at him before hissing again. The Omega was in a nest on the floor with all kinds of blankets and sheets around him. Dick was in the nest as well playing with his toys and rolling around but didn't seem to notice the suddenly anger his mother had.

"Edward?"

"I don't like that."

"What?"

"That." Edward pointed where Bruce had just set down his phone. "It goes on the charger."

"Alright," Bruce moved the phone one inch and onto the charger. "There?"

Edward smiled happily. "Much better. How was work?"

Damn mood swings. 

"It was fine. Not as fun or exciting without you, so I spend my days longing for my family." 

Smiling Edward rolled over in the nest and Dick squealed crawling on his side giggling before holding out his arms to Bruce. Leaning down Bruce picked up the little boy and held him high in the sky. 

"Hey, Chum, are you having fun?" 

"Yes, Daddy!" Dick spread out his arms before giggling. "I'm flying!" 

"To the moon!" 

\--

"Alfred!" Edward whined as he searched through the cabinets. "Alfred, I need help!"

Alfred entered the kitchen to find Edward half way on the counter opening all the cabinets, Dick was watching and holding a teddy bear as he eat from a box of cereal, something the boy loved more than any other food. Edward looked distressed as he continued to search for something. 

"What is it, Master Edward?" 

"Do we have any bread?" 

"We have three loafs in the bread box." 

"No we don't," Edward voice cracked a little. "I ate them this morning," 

"All three?" 

"Yeah," Edward pulled the last one opened looked all over. "Nothing! Alfred, I'll be back later!" 

Dick was in mid bite when he was scooped up before Edward grabbed a bag with extra kid clothes and his car keys. Within seconds the little Omega was buckled into his car seat, Edward was in the car and pulling out. 

\--

"Six hundred dollars worth of bread is sitting on my counter and believe it or not Edward has only eaten bread in the passed three days." Bruce said as he sat across from Harvey. "I thought Alfred was joking until I got home and saw the pile. Not only that but it's any kind of bread you can think up." 

Laughing Harvey looked at Dick who was sitting on Bruce's lap. "Didn't you say that Edward only ate cereal when he was pregnant with him?" 

"It would explain why Dick love's cereal so much." Bruce patted his son's head and of course Dick had a plastic bag of his cereal in his hand. "I wonder if this next baby is going to have a thing for bread?"

"Maybe," Harvey sighed sitting back. "So, how's he doing? Anything to be worried about?"

"No," Bruce looked relaxed. "This told us having Dick might the only chance of ever having otu own, but since it happened again we can only hope that Edward's able to carry full term. Although between you and me this time around Edward goes through burst of anger. He just lays in his nest hissing."

"Than you just leave the room."

"He hisses at the clouds." 

"Good luck for the next five months." Harvey snickered. "How dose Alfred handle it when your at work?" 

"According to Alfred he keeps up his routine of taking care of Dick, helping out at home and than decided he's mad at me for doing to work and apparently mad that I'm being a good mate and taking care of our family." 

"Well, it's only until the baby pops out." Harvey reached over and patted Dick on the head who giggling. "So, two huh?" 

"If that's all we can have and there's always adoptions." Bruce grinned. "Kids always need good homes and with us working on getting them and extra background checks, helping the families who wants the children with adoption fees, were starting to see changes with the youth of Gotham." 

"That's good. So you got the ground for the new foster home thing?" 

"We did and we put playgrounds in, some swings sets, computers, learning material and we made as comfortable as possible until we can find them homes and educate the need for older children to have homes." 

"Is it working?" 

"Yes, my friends Oliver adopted one about a month ago. He's five, an Omega and they seem to be very happy." 

"I'm glad." Harvey peeked at the guard's before leaning in a little closer. "Jon, asked me to ask you.. but... how's Jimmy?" 

"Still with his Father," Bruce sighed. "We know he's dong well but I don't think the family is going to bring him to see Jonathan any time soon." 

"I see." Harvey nodded. "Do you know if he's doing well?" 

"Yes, just started school and I think Edward is sending a picture in the mail." 

"How did you get the picture." 

Bruce covered Dick's ears. "Not legally." 

\--

Edward dipped his bread in some chocolate milk before eating it. The movie that was on was in Hindi and had no subtitles but he was enjoying it. Licking the last of the milking offf the end of the bread Edward reached over to his platen that had various bread and picked up another one before dunking it into the milk again before taking another bite out of it. 

It had a really good taste to it. Maybe not to people liked it and Edward was sure that he might not like it unless he was pregnant he decided to enjoy it. Dipping it again Edward rolled onto his back still watching the movie when the door opened. Sitting up he saw his mate and son. 

"Welcome home," Edward stretched and held his arms up. "Gimme, gimme, gimme!" 

"Mama!" Dick held out his arms. "I saw Uncel Harvey." 

"Oh, and how was he?" 

"I don't know I was eating cereal." Dick cuddled for a moment before crawling itno the nest before playing with his toys. "I missed you Teddy!" 

"So" Edward asked as Bruce helped him to his feet. "How was he?" 

"Doing good." Bruce kissed Edward's lips. "Should be getting otu soon if he dosne't escape again." 

"I give it a week." 

"Four days." 

Laughing Edward smiled before groaning. "Ooh, this kid just won't be still..." 

"The baby's moving already?" 

"Since this morning," Edward rubbed his stomach. "A stronger kicker, I think it's an Alpha." 

"An Alpha, hm?" Bruce leaned down to press his ear against Edward's stomach. "Seems fine to me-...!" 

"Ha! The baby kicked you!" 

"Did that hurt you?!" 

"Yes, but seeing your face stopped the pain!" 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." 

\--

"Bread, bread, bread," Edward was in the store looking for the bread he wanted. A honey wheat with oats. "Bread, bread, bread..." 

"Hello, Edward." 

"Bread, bread, bread, hello, Jonathan. Bread, bread, bread... wait." Edward did a double take. "I thought you weren't getting out for another dew months." 

"Oh, I'm on a walk until the notice I'm gone," Jonathan smiled. "What are you looking for?" 

"Bread," Edward rubbed his swollen stomach. "It's pretty much all I want to eat and I ran out of the one I'm craving the most, so... I'm on the hunt." 

"Wow, you've gotten big." 

"Are you calling me fat?" Edward's eyes grew watery. 

"Only your stomach," Jonathan placed his hand on it. "Remember how big mine was?" 

"Your baby was over ten pounds!" Edward whined. "I still can't believe you delivered without a epidural."

"Did you?"

"Yes, but Dick was six pounds."

"Hm,"

They walked along the aisle until Edward found his bread and bought every single loaf they had before they went to a movie, picked up Dick from home and went to little kid play place, had lunch, decided that feeding pigeons was a bad idea when they were hundreds and not enough crumbs to go around before they went back to Wayne Manor and spent like together like when they were kids.

Of course that was when Dr. Bartholomew called Edward.

"Hello?" Edward answered. "Oh hello!"

"Edward have you've seen, Jonathan?"

"I went to visited him a few days ago." Edward glanced at Jonathan who was holding Dick and new his friend was thinking of his own child. "Why? Is he alright?"

"That has yet to be said," The Doctor sighed. "He escaped again and I'm worried about him."

"Oh no!" Edward cried as best he could. "Can you find him?!"

"We're working on it, but if he heads over there let us know. You know how serious it is to harbor someone,"

"Yes, sir,"

"Good. I'll call your mate and see if Jonathan went there. Good day,"

"Good day." Edward hung up before sighing. "Their looking for you,"

"And it only took them nine hours to notice I was gone." Jonathan smirked. "I can't believe that stupid pillow trick works every time."

"Seriously?" Edward frowned "It never works for me." 

"That's because Alfred is secretly God." 

"You don't believe in God." 

The door opened and both Edward and Jonathan buried themselves in the Nest leaving Dick to sit there wondering what was going on before smiling and burrowing under the many blankets and sheets on the huge bed. 

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen him," Bruce's voice was heard. "If I do, I'll let you know and if you find him first please let me know." 

Hanging up the phone Bruce put his coat away and set his briefcase down before walking over to the bathroom casual. 

"Hello, Jonathan, enjoying your freedom?" 

Edward and Jonathan peeked out before looking at each other before Dick popped up in the middle smiling wide. 

"Yes." 

"Well, let's make good of this time together shall we?" Bruce walked out taking off his watch. "I'll tell Alfred to make a big dinner." 

"Already preparing it, Master Bruce." 

"I told you, Edward, I told you!" 

\--

After two days Jonathan headed out because he didn't want his friends to get in trouble and simply walked right back into Arkham as he had spent two days being stuffed with wonderful food and had seriously no desire to want to go around looking for a good hide out. 

Besides it was movie night and Harvey owed him popcorn. 

\--

When Edward went into labor he swore he was going to die. The baby decided that it was going to be mean and not come on the due date but rather wait a good month later to decided to pop out. 

Even after a good twelve hours of labor the baby refused to be ready so Edward was left to walk up and down the hallway holding his back. Bruce was helping him, Dick was with Alfred getting something to eat and Dr. Thompkins was on standby. 

"Oh, this kid must hate us or something," Edward groaned. "He is trying to make me ground him before he's even born." 

"Maybe he's just too comfortable in there." 

"Oh shut up, Bruce so are you." 

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Leslie said trying not to laugh but did when Bruce grinned. "Alright let's see if your ready." 

"I think I am." 

"I need to check." 

"But... something's happening... I think it's falling out of me." 

\--

After the birth of Jason Peter Wayne, and an almost missed because when Jason decided he was coming out he was coming out and they almost didn't make it to the bed in time, Edward was so tired that it was hard to sit up to hold the baby. 

"Is he alright," Edward asked sleepily snugging the wrapped up baby who was just barely staring up at nothing. "Nothing wrong?" 

"Nope," Leslie grinned. "A perfectly healthy Alpha baby boy." 

"I told you he was an Alpha." Bruce grinned kissing Edward before kissing Jason on the head and the baby looked at Bruce and made a face. "Oh, I can tell you are going to get in so much trouble." 

"You don't know that," Edward laughed holding the baby up a bit. "Hello, Jason, hello baby boy." 

"Well, according to Alfred I gave my parents hell and than him as well when I was born until about eight." 

"Why eight- OOH, NEVER MIND..." Edward felt sad for a moment. "But we're a family," 

"Of course!" Bruce smiled giving a kiss to his mate again. "You brought me out of my darkness and now we can have a family and we're never going to be parted." 

"Mm," Edward held his hand. "Want to hold you're son?" 

Bruce carefully took Jason and held him up before frowning. "What's this?" 

"What's what?" Edward shot up worried. "Something wrong?" 

"Um, some of his hair is white..." 

"What?!" 

\--

Jason was three months old and everyone wanted to know why in the world the baby had white bangs. No one could explain it but Jason was born an Alpha, eight pounds, teal eyes, black hair and for some odd reason white bangs. 

Edward thought it was cute and left them alone. Most of the time Jason seemed to like laying on Edward's chest. He was very alert and liked to look around. Dick was excited to have a new brother but Edward had a feeling that each time Dick talked ot Jason and would ask the little baby if he wanted another baby that it was Alfred behind it because each time Dick had another cookie. 

By the time it was the age to start on baby food Jason refused. Edward could do anything in his power to try and make Jason opened his mouth but the little Alpha sat there glaring., YES, GLARING, at him refusing to eat. 

"Be firm." 

"He's only seven months old." Edward said before trying again. "Alright you try, maybe he'll eat for his Daddy." 

"What if I growl?" 

"NO." 

Bruce growled and Jason laughed before eating the spoon of food and made a face as he ate the mush for the first time. 

"Why did that work?" 

"How do you think Alfred fed me?" Bruce laughed. "Ah, good times." 

"I should be concerned about that but it feels normal in this family," 

"Mama, can you have another baby for Jason?" Dick asked eating a cookie. "I think he wants like... four more!" 

"I know you're behind this, Alfred," Edward said looking at the old man. "I can feel it." 

"I do not know what you're talking about," Alfred and slip Dick another cookie when the parents turned back to Jason.

"We should have five more!" 

"You see?!" Edward screamed pointing at the second cookie and looking at his mate. "I told you Bruce it only happens when Alfred give him a cookie!" 

Bruce laughed. "Maybe we'll trying tonight," 

"I want to help!" Dick raised his hand. "I go get my crayons!" 

\--

Bruce was going over some work when Jason wandered over to him and tugged on his leg wanting to be picked up. Picking up the now two year old baby Bruce grinned. 

"Hey, Jaybird, what are you up too." 

"Daddy, I want to go..." Jason paused think of the word. "Outside." 

"Outside, huh?" Bruce looked out the window before back at his work. He had a lot to get done. "Well, let's go see if Mama and Dick are done napping, hm?" 

"No." 

Ah, Jason'e favorite word. 

"Come on, it'll only take a moment." 

They went to check and once Bruce saw that the two were still sleep he deiced to leave a note and take Jason outside to the park. They dressed warmed before helping out. The drive wasn't to long but it was in the very nice place where normally only the wealthy went because of social standard although Bruce did build top quality places for the kids who didn't have a home and for the parents in lower income families. 

Since it did take a little while Bruce just gave Jason a loaf of bread because that was Jason's favorite thing to eat and Bruce was certain it had to do with the fact that it was because Edward pretty much lived off bread the whole pregnancy. 

When they got there Bruce let Jason play around by the sandbox for a while before the little Alpha decided to explore a little further on. Watching him Bruce paused seeing a redhead boy walking around holding onto a little blonde hair girl's hand and he looked exactly...

Standing up Bruce looked around before he spotted Oliver talking to his mate and his mate was pushing a stroller before going to get something. Walking over he grinned. 

"Oliver." 

"Hey, Bruce!" Oliver grinned and they shook hands. "I wondered if we were going to run into you!" 

"I just brought Jason out to play. He was restless and since the rest of my family is resting I thought I'd being him out for a while." Bruce looked over at the two kids that where Oliver's. "So, how are things going?" 

"Good, good," Oliver looked over. "You know when we adopted Roy it's because Dinah couldn't have baby's and two months later she's pregnant. Poor Speedy thought I was goign to get rid of him, packed his little bag and everything." 

"And now?" 

"Now, he's loving the idea of being a big brother and," Oliver pointed to the little blond girl. "We adopted Artemis, Mia, and Conner's going to be two soon." 

"Sounds like you have a nice little family." 

"Nice, yest, little not so much, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Oliver looked as Jason who was staring at Roy. "So, I heard the kid was an Alpha and damn you weren't joking about the white bangs!" 

"We can't explain it but it just grows out white. Edward loves it, says it's matches Jason well." 

"Maybe," Oliver watched as Roy looked at Jason for a second before walking away. "Roy doesn't like Alphas." 

"Why?" 

"Bad experiences through his little life. Took him a whole month to stop thinking I was going to beat him senseless and another year before he told me he was he loved me because I didn't come into his room and 'do bad things' to him. I swear if I ever find out who the hell-"

"Daddy!" Jason yelled suddenly. "Daddy!" 

"What is it, Jay?" 

"I want him!" Jason pointed to Roy. "That's mine." 

"...Bruce I might have to kill your kid when he's a teenager." 

"Don't be stupid Oliver, they'll never end up together." 

\--

"Dick, what are you doing?" Edward laughed as the baby sniffed his stomach. "Stop it." 

"I'm smelling the baby." 

"Aw, but I'm not pregnant," Edward patted his head. "Remember I had Jason? You have a little brother?" 

"Yes, but you smell different just like when you had Jason." 

"...No... Way... Alfred...!" 

"I brought you a pregnancy test." Alfred appeared out of nowhere! "And some water." 

"....Jonathan might be right about you." 

\--

Bruce preyed Jason off of Roy's arm when his phone went off and he checked the text message as he ignored Jason's growl and his hands reaching out to Roy. 

"Damn." 

"Ooooh, Daddy said a bad word!" 

"What is it, Bruce?" Oliver asked picked up both his kids. 

"Edward's pregnant." 

"You sly dog!" 

\--

Edward called Leslie. "No I'm not kidding, I'm sedulously pregnant again! What? No I haven't had cravings for anything... well... does it count if everything I've been eating have been... candy?"


	4. Cassandra

Edward was sound asleep so he didn't hear little voices talking softly and he didn't hear them getting closer until all of a sudden they screamed.

"HAPPY MAMA'S DAY!"

"Ahhh!" Edward shot up looking around scared for a second before looking down at the two little kids grinning and holding up gifts. "For me?!"

"Open mine first!" Jason demanded pushing Dick away. "It's better!"

"Mine's better!" Dick squeezed his way onto the bed. "Look I wrapped it in blue!"

"Red's better,"

"Alright you two, give you Mama some space." Bruce said as he walked in with a box and Alfred with a tray of mostly candy items into the room. "Happy Mother's day."

"Aww," Edward wrapped his arms around the kids and leaned up to give his mate a kiss as he purred. "Thank you, this is so sweet! Let's see I think I'll open them both at the same time."

Ripping the papers off in a very childish way Edward laughed until he got to the box. Pulling off the lids he peeked in and pulled out a very nice drawing from Dick and a very big rock with eyes and an mouth drawn on it.

"A painting and a new pet!" Edward smiled before pulling. "Just what I wanted!"

As they all sat there eating and laughing as the kids Edward took the little box from Bruce and opened it to see a little card that said that Edward now owned an Estate that spent it's time helping abused children and adults.

"I thought it wasn't going to be done for another several months..."

"I know how much you wanted it to be finished as soon as possible so I secretly had them sped up the project and hired a lot more workers. It was just finished yesterday."

"This make me so happy!" Edward purred before stopping. "You did get me something else right?"

"A mountain of purple and green cupcakes."

"YAY!"

\--

Bruce walked into the bedroom after making sure the kids were asleep and saw Edward standing in from of the mirror rubbing his stomach and he was poking it and moving it around a little.

"Edward?"

"Bruce," Edward said still focus on his stomach. "I'm five months today."

"Tomorrow we get the ultrasound." Bruce walked over and wrapped his arms around Edward and ran is hands over the swell of his mate's stomach. "Are you excited?"

"Worried."

"Worried?"

"She hasn't moved at all, no morning sickness, no mood swings, just cravings for candy." Edward rubbed his stomach. "I just want her to move or something."

"How do you know if it's a girl?"

"I have this feeling." Edward signed. "One child had me eating every kind of cereal in the world and the other had me on a crazed hunt for a life of bread. This child has me after candy all the time and even though I'm care with my teeth... Look see how clean they are? Ahhhh..."

"I see."

"I just can't feel her... and it's starting to worry me." Edward sighed leaning together before closing his eyes. "I'm tired though..."

"Let's go to bed and than we can see about the baby tomorrow." Bruce kissed the pale neck firmly earring a purr. "Come on, and than we can go out for ice cream."

"Mmm, how about a little fun before bed~?"

"Well, everything is normal," Leslie smiled. "Good growth and everything."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked looking at the screen. "The baby hasn't moved at all and there's still no sign of mood swings."

"What about morning sickness?"

"Oh that just started this morning." Edward looked embarrassed. "I, uh, didn't make it out of the bed... Sorry again, Bruce..."

"It's fine... just hope we don't relive it." Bruce cleared his throat. "So, is the baby a girl or a boy?"

"Let's see... your new baby is... a girl!"

"I TOLD YOU!" Edward cheered throwing his arms up. "I told you the baby was a girl!"

"Mama, when is the baby coming out?" Dick asked pressing his ear the Omega's stomach listening for anything. "Come out little baby! We want to play with you!"

"Mama," Jason said climbing up and next to Edward. "Hungry."

"Alright, come here," Edward picked up the little Alpha. "Are you excited about the baby Jason?"

"No." Jason huffed. "I don't want a baby,"

"What?" Edward looked stunned. "Why not?"

"I want Roy."

"Roy?" Edward smiled. "Oh Jason you made a friend! Do you want him to come over?"

Jason's eyes widened. "YES..."

\--

Edward sighed happy as he relaxed in the hot water. "Aahhh, this feels nice..."

As the Omega relaxed in the water, both children spending time at the park with their Grandfather (Alfred) and plenty of candy sitting on the tray which was a stand and the tv was playing on the news.

Purring Edward sank lower into the water loving the heat and the bubbles. Maybe he was told old for bubbles but whatever they were nice. The aches and knots slowly melted away and Edward swore that if he wasn't in the hot water than he would have fallen asleep.

The door opened and Edward looked over. "Oh, hello, Bruce, back early from work?"

"Yes," Bruce leaned down to give his mate a kiss. "Enjoying your bath?"

"Yep!" Edward stretched again. "Come join me."

Bruce did after taking off his clothing and climbed in behind his mate who moved forward and then laid back against him. Edward side as Bruce wrapped his arms around him and his hands ran over his stomach gently.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, just wondering when the baby's going to move…" Edward looked up at his mate. "I know Leslie said the baby is fine but… she should have moved by now… I'm almost seven months."

"I'm sure she's just shy."

"She not even born yet, how can she be shy?" Edward huffed. "Although Jason is kind of… brash."

"He's mean to anyone who insult's him or his family."

"True but they had it coming- OH MY GOD!"

"What is it?!"

"I felt her move…. There again!" Edward sat up. "She's moving, she's moving!"

"I can feel her…" Bruce kissed Edward's neck. "See nothing to worry about."

At nine months Edward was just sitting on the deliver bed. "You know… even though she doesn't move and the labor isn't hard this time I hope she's okay."

"She'll be fine," Leslie smiled. "Alright looks like you're ready to push. Bruce are you holding his hand?"

"I haven't let go since we got here."

"Alright and Push Edward, push!"

"Oh shit what happened?!" Edward yelped right after he pushed. "Is she okay?!"

"She's out," The doctor quickly cleaned the baby up and handed her to the expected mother. "I never seen a baby come out that fast."

"It didn't even hurt," Edward nuzzled the little baby and kissed her head and cheeks. "Oh my little baby, your finally here."

"What's her name?"

"Cassandra Wayne." Bruce said looking at the little girl. "We haven't figured a middle name."

"Candy," Edward said. "I want it to be candy, oh look she's opening her eyes!"

"She's Beta," Leslie said. "That's the scent that came off her when she was coming out."

"Oh, now I have one of each… Oh. Oh… Oww,"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm starting to hurt down there."

"I'll check you,"

\--

Turned out that Edward's insides had too much strain having three kids in the last few years so they started him on a birth control. It helped and no longer did he had random pains.

Cassandra was a quite baby only crying when she was hungry or when she wanted to be picked up after a long nap. Edward was just happy she nursed well. Dick nursed good, Jason had to be sung too if he was going to eat but Edward sang to all of them when he nursed them.

His little girl liked to play with a little stuffed bear as she nursed and would look at him with half laid eyes and would purr. Petting her hair Edward sighed happy. Even if this may have been his last baby he was content.

Standing up as he nursed her Edward walked around the Bat Cave checking on things as Bruce was out in the meeting with the Justice League and picked up a book he had left there. Going back upstairs he went to check on Dick and Jason.

Both of them were sleeping soundly in their beds.

Smiling Edward went back to his room with Cassandra and finished nursing her before putting her to bed and she yawned before falling asleep. Yes, this baby was the easiest baby ever. Of course she cried a bit in the night but not for long because once she was picked up than she was alright. Bruce loved to hold her because now that Dick and Jason were older than didn't want to be held as much but she was Beta so she would wiggle around before settling down.

Covering her Edward was happy.

\--

"I swear Jason if you do not stop teasing Dick with that stick I will not let Roy come over!" Edward yelled as he tried stirring the melted sugar that he was going to spin, Cassandra was now a year old bouncing on his hip and Dick and Jason were at each other's throats, Bruce wasn't home due to an emergency with one of his friends almost dying, both Jonathan and Harvey were locked up at the same time and Alfred was on vacation visiting family in the UK. "Dick stop falling for it go get ready for your Tumbling Class! Jason throw that outside!"

"Mama, I'm hungry!"

"I want to go play!"

"You can't play, Jay, your too mean!"

"You're stupid!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Alright, enough!" Bruce came in from the kitchen door. "Jason throw that thing out, Dick go get ready! You have five minutes, go!"

They scattered off as fast as they could and Edward sighed before looking at his mate. "Thanks. Will you hold her for a moment?"

"Sure," Bruce picked her up. "Hey, there baby girl, how are you?"

She smiled at him and touched his face with a coo.

"Thank you, okay, watch this," Edward moved the pan away before quickly spinning the sugar onto a cake tower. "Tada!"

"When did you learn to do that?" Bruce smiled. "It's amazing."

"About a minute ago." Edward smiled back at him. "I saw it on tv and wanted to try it."

"It's well done, you should be proud."

"I am," Edward smiled. "Thanks for helping with the kids, they've been in a mood all day."

"No problem."

"Can you go make sure Dick and ready? I need to call Dinah and make sure their still coming because I need to pick up a few more things at the store."

"Don't worry I'll pick them up and take Jason with me."

"Oh no, Jason wants to play with Roy,"

"Jason always plays with Roy." Bruce sighed. "Alright, I'll just take Dick and Cassandra."

"Alright, she should be good I already nursed her." Edward kissed him and than the baby girl. "Be good for daddy, alright?"

"Mama, Jason called me a sissy!"

"You are a sissy!"

"Do not make me come up there!" Edward yelled even though he was already on his way up. "I mean it I'll put you both in a time out!"

Chuckling Bruce picked up the little girl. "Let's go end the fight, hm?"

"Dada,"

Bruce smiled.

\--

[One year later]

Bruce couldn't be happier. He loved his mate and he loved his family. Dick had been so full of energy so they put him in tumbling and little acrobats because that's what the six year old wanted and he was really good at it.

Jason liked to box, so kiddie boxing was it and Casandra was only one so they would wit until she was old enough. She was quite most of the time even when she was crying it was very soft. She also ate easily and liked to look up at her Mama as she did.

Bruce was watched as Cassandra little black eyes looked up at her Mama as she sucked softly and his little hand resting on his chest. Bruce smiled as Edward sand her a little song. Each of the kids had their own lullabies that he sang to them everyday.

By the time Dick was Eight, Jason was six and Cassandra three when Bruce noticed that something was different about Edward. When Edward was reaching up to put a toy out of reach because the boys were fighting over it and Edward had his shirt opened because he had fed Dick and Cassandra and needed to change it because it had stains on it.

However Bruce noticed the curve of Edward's stomach and that only happened when his mate was pregnant. Standing up Bruce walked over to him kiss his mate lovingly. Edward responding kissing back and turning around in his arms.

Bruce moved to kissed Edward's neck and left training kisses all the way down until he got to the Omega's small baby bump and kissed it gently and ran his hands over the stomach gently. He hummed as Edward's fingers ran through his hair.

"What brought this on?"

"You," Bruce looked up at him. "You beautiful, perfect, adorable Omega in the whole world."

"Bruce, you're making my blush," Edward covered his face trying to hide the blush that spread over his face. "I'm a mess, my hair is everywhere, my clothes are stained and I haven't showered yet today."

"Let's shower together," Bruce stood up pulled Edward close again. "I'm sure Alfred can watch the kids for a couple of hours."

"Are we showering or are we 'showering'?" Edward gave him a sly look and wiggled his hips. "Because I think I need an extra long shower~"

It was an amazing shower. 

\--

Edward groaned in his sleep before sitting up in a cold sweat and rubbing his swelling stomach, only two months along and he shouldn't have been showing at all. Gasping Edward tried to move but a huge pain hit the Omega hard. 

"Bruce... Bruce!" 

"Edward?" Bruce sat up quickly, "What's wrong?" 

"Something's wrong... the baby... Oh god, it's hurts!" 

"Come on we need to get you to the hospital!"


	5. Tim

Edward was on bed rest.

Only two months in and something was wrong with the latest baby. It made no sense though. Edward had stayed on the birth control but something happened, a missed shot or laps when it was off and now he was pregnant. The idea was to have an abortion, which was suggested by another doctor because of how sick Edward had become.

Out of the question, Bruce had a fit nearly biting the man's head off. Edward couldn't even think of an Omega who hated such a sweet little baby enough to kill it. The thought had caused him to throw up. It was just oo much to imagen.

Now he was on bed rest for the next month only allowed to get up to use the bathroom or to change and than right back into bed. Laying on the bed was comfortable for the first few days afterwards he was restless and wiggling around.

Watching YouTube couldn't only help so much and his children were old enough to wander off so he had to relay on his friends to help. Jonathan broke out for a few days to help but it got to him and when he left for a walk the police had picked him up and took him back to Arkham.

Cassandra climbed onto the bed and crawled over to him. Edward lifted his shirt so she could mouth at his chest before finding a nipple and latching on. Nursing three kids was getting harder to do when he was feeling like he was passing out. One because were ask Dick and Jason nursed easily, Cassandra didn't know when to stop. She could be groaning from her stomach being too full of milk and still be sucking so they had put a time limit so she wouldn't gorge herself and end up throwing up.

She was purring and nuzzling closer so he smiled and held her gently kissing her head and nuzzling the redhead took in her scent as it made him relax knowing his child was well. Sighing he leaned back against his pillow feeling a little tired. Slowly Edward started to doze off when Cassandra was suddenly left off him causing him to gasp reaching for her.

"It's alright," Bruce said holding the little girl in his arms. "She was asleep and still nursing,"

"Oh no… I didn't even know I was asleep."

"It's alright," Bruce smiled. "I came in when she did and I timed her eating."

"How was work?"

"Good," Bruce laid the little girl on the bed next to Edward and he cuddled her as he gave his mate a kiss and smiled against the soft lips. "How about you?"

"Tired," Edward sighed laying back down. "Take a nap with me?"

"Alright," Bruce took off his jacket before pausing. "Where are Dick and Jason?"

"Alfred took them on a play date with Roy and Mia."

"You do realize that if Jason ends up with Roy, Oliver's never going to let me live me down."

Laughing softly, Edward curled into his aside happily. "Maybe their soulmates destined to become mates no matter what."

"Doesn't change the fact that Oliver will still never let me live it down,"

"Hmm…" Edward sighed. "I'm… going to nap…"

"Go ahead, I'll be right here," Bruce whispered kissing his mate's forehead loving how Edward sighed happily. "I love you."

"…ove ou…oo."

God, Edward was adorable.

\--

Edward held his back as he walked across the kitchen to grab the vitamins that he needed. He had finished nursing all three children, thankful that Jason would stop just shy of ten and Cassandra probably around thirteen since she was beta and Dick would until eighteen.

Edward had no idea what the baby he was carry was an Alpha, Beta or Omega. Before he had some sort of pull, some sort of pull and even though he never told Bruce or anyone because he didn't want to look silly if the baby wasn't one or the other. Sighing Edward rubbed his stomach as the baby moved again.

When Dick moved it was normal, Jason was violent, Cassandra barely but painful, This baby… no pain but the moment seemed so… slow. Was the baby hurt or worse? Edward didn't really know and didn't really understand about what was going on with his body, morning sickness was terrible, eating was like a chore and sometimes Edward would just cry.

Just there crying, no sobbing, no burst of anger, no random happy to sad just full on crying in what his friends called misery.

\--

Dick was latched onto Edward nursing as his Mama read to him. The young Omega had had a bad nightmare and was now in his parents bed drinking from his Mama barely listening to the story as he calmed down.

Just as he was falling asleep Mama sat up suddenly with a gasp causing Dick to slip off from his nursing and he licked his lips and sat uprubbing his eyes before following his Mama as he hurried to the bathroom and threw up before slowly sitting on the floor against the bathroom wall taking in large gasp.

"Dick… go… get your daddy… please…"

\--

Bruce was fixing the wall that Jason had put a hole in with a bat bomb and was trying to finish before going to bed when he heard a shrill cry. Rounded around he saw Dick hurrying down the stairs sobbing and looked scared to death.

"Daddy! Daddy it's Mama! Daddy!"

Without a second thought Bruce ran up the stairs scooping up his son on the way and was running down the hall and Alfred appeared behind him along with Jason and Cassandra running to the room. When they got there Edward was pale and groaning in pain.

"Edward!" Bruce picked him up carefully and the smell hit him. "Alfred, take care of the kids, I'm taking him to the hospital! Call Leslie and tell her to meet us there!"

\--

"What's happening?" Edward breathed as he was placed somewhere and he hadn't understood that he had blacked out for a while until he was set on a birthing table. "Bruce?! Bruce!"

"I'm right here," Bruce held his hand and held him from behind. "I'm here, it's going to be alright,"

"It hurts… something wrong!" Edward suddenly screamed as a white pain shot through him. "Something's happening! Something… something…"

"Edward, stay awake!"

"Im here!" Leslie shot through the door. "Get him on his back, give me the tools!"

"Tools?!" Edward screamed. "What tools?!"

"Shh, it's alright, it's alright," Bruce kissed him to calm him down. "Think about the baby"

"Baby," Edward groaned. "It hurts,"

"Edward," Leslie said with a tone of seriousness. "I need you to push. Now. Push!"

\--

The baby wasn't crying.

They emptied the baby's nose and mouth as normally, cut the cord and even wrapped him up and handed the little boy to the Edward. He tired to nuzzle the baby but the baby didn't move and before he knew it they took the baby from him.

"No!" Edward almost jumped out of the bed but Bruce held him down. "They're taking him! Don't let them take him, Bruce, please!"

"They need to check him, they just need to get him warm,"

"They took him!" Edward struggled as best he could. "Please give me back my baby… please…"

\--

They placed Tim in a baby incubator. The little boy was a month early, weak, his lungs barely able to breath even with the breathing mask on him. A little iv, many cords, and a little cotton glasses or what Edward said was a blindfold over his little eyes, little socks for his feet, tiny gloves and the baby was so small, oh why god, why was Tim so small? Almost like someone had shrank him somehow. Edward couldn't touch the baby save for a few moments when it was time to change him or when they moved things around he could gently put his finger in Tim's little hand.

It hurt so bad when Edward couldn't even feed the tiny little Omega. Instead a tube did it and that made Edward's stomach twist. Of course he didn't want Tim to stave but it meant that the bond would be weakened.

\--

One day Tim whined a little causing Edward to jolt form the chair he was sitting in and he looked into the incubator as the baby was still making him think that he had even heard the baby. Rubbing his eyes form lack of sleep, trying to manage a family from the hospital room and plus with Bruce having to leave to attended to things but Edward understood that.

If anything happened to the world or Gotham it could harm his family so he was fine with it. Of course Bruce came back right away, their kids spent most of their time visiting during the visitation hours and Edward had to pump to send home milk and they didn't like it bottles, Jason refused to drink any and only did so when Bruce threated him with Roy not coming over.

Now Edward was worried because they said that Tim might die at any moment. This was like torture to know that his little baby was either alright or in pain. Something he couldn't tell and the redhead wanted to hold the baby omega so bad, so desperately he could almost feel the little being in his arms.

"I want to hold him, just for a minute," Edward looked up at an Omega Nurse who looked torn and she looked at the chart before back at him. "Just one minute… please… please, just even thirty seconds,"

"…I'll call the doctor and see if we can," She said before leaving and wiping the tears away. "Be right back."

\--

Tim was a month old when they removed the tube form his mouth, the blind fold had been off for a week, no more wires and Leslie gently lifted the baby out the little incubator and carefully handed him over to an shaky Edward who let out a crying gasp as he finally had the baby in his arms. Careful as not to hurt him Edward gently kissed the baby right the eyes before kissing the head, cheeks and nose and slowly nuzzeled him.

Lelsie was timming it and whished she didn't have too but something happened. She blkinekd when the baby opened it's tiny big eyes and let out a soft mewling sound and was looking right at Edward. No other sounds came out and the baby was opening his mouth and closing it like…

"Edward," She said hurrying forward causing him to stiff thinking his time with the baby was over. "I want you to try and feed him."

"What? But you said-"

"I know but try."

Slowly Edward opened his shirt and moved the baby right nipple and helped him open his mouth. Tim mouthed around for about a minute slowly still looking right at him before latching on soft and than nothing. Blinking Edward was worried when the baby Omega didn't even suck but stared at him with big baby blue eyes when suddenly purring was heard and soon after the suckling noises.

Crying Edward whipped the tears away and tried not to move too much. "Tim knows… He knows,"

"I never seen this… an little Omega imprinting so young even after being parted for so long," Leslie said watching them. "Oh my god, I can't believe it, it would normally take at least a year to bond like this!"

Edward purred happily still nuzzling and kissing the baby as the little eyes stared at him and Edward swore the baby was smiling at him.

\--

When Tim was about seven months old Edward started to notice that he wasn't talking. Well, babies couldn't often talk that young but they made noises. Tim only made little noises like: 'Mwah. Nyyya, Aaawea.' And a few more but that was it. Tim didn't' even cry with sound. Edward had woke up every two hours to feed Tim because once almost four hours went by when Edward woke up smelling distress from the crib pulled up to his and Bruce's bed and saw that Tim was awake and tears were falling down his little mouth opened like he was crying but no sound.

They took him to Leslie and she said his cords weren't strong enough but it was expected with a hard pregnancy, the fact that Tim was alive and otherwise healthy at the moment they took extra care of the birth control.

Tim also liked ot eat but seems to have some trouble swallowing and would move the food in his mouth until Ewward would gently lift his chin and finaly Tim would swallow. Anyone who saw the poor little Omega asked how old he was Edward would say the age and others shocked saying that the baby looked like he was three months.

Omegas small wasn't unusauly, it was what made them adorable! But in this case the hard pregnancy was very hard and Tim was a mircle. After all he shouldn't have been able to have one let alone four kids but fate was on their side, so Tim was just extra small. Extra cute, Extra sweet and extra-

"Mama! Jason pushed me!"

"I didn't not it was Cassandra!"

"It wasn't me!"

Tim looked over at the three fighting calmly and Edward plopped his head onto the baby tray on the high chair Tim was in and sighed.

"Alright, you three, listen here, Dick homework, than tumbling class, Jason homework than boxing class, Cassandra, feeding than a nap, and Tim…" Edward paused feeling little hands touching his head. "You just try to eat these little baby snacks okay?"

Tim took a hold of a soft baby snack and stared at it before putting into his mouth slowly and even slower sucking on it. A smile was around the food so the redheaded Omega knew he liked it and he patted his baby's head.

"Oh, I wanted one redheaded child," Edward sighed and looked up as Bruce walked it. "It's all daddy's fault,"

"What?" Bruce raised an eyebrow as he picked up Dick and Cassandra and Jason clung to his leg. "What's my fault?"

"None of my children have red hair or green eyes."

"Roy has red hair and green eyes." Jason offered trying to yank Dick down. "Remember, Mama?"

"I remember," Edward smiled before looking at Bruce. "Will you watch Tim for me?"

"Sure, alright kids go do what your Mama told you to do," Bruce set them down. "Ready? Set? Go!"

They shot off running upstairs.

"Thank you," Edward walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "I'll be back."

Once gone Bruce picked up Tim who always seemed to excited to see Bruce and would want to cuddle up to him and want kisses, hugs and was just to sweet. Bruce was happy and held Tim a lot as the baby talked nonsense.

This was his baby and that was just fine.

After all he didn't need any more kids, they had a perfect family.

Bruce should have known it was the calm before the storm.


	6. Damian Part 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was too long so I cut it into two parts.

"Bruce, I need help." Clark said showing up out of nowhere one day. "I have a son."

"With Lois?" Bruce asked looking at him. "We just saw you two weeks ago and she didn't look pregnant."

"She wasn't"

"You adopted?"

"…Bruce… my son's my clone," Clark looked upset. "They took my DNA and cloned me… he's about five years old pysicaly and is about a week old when we took him out of the pod, Alpha, has no idea what normal things are! He knows how to talk, he knows everything that a genius would know but he doesn't know simple things like different food, toys, being held, and god Bruce when he saw color, SAW IT, it was like seeing a blind person see for the same time."

Bruce put his hand on Clark's shoulder. "Bring him here, I'll check him out… does he have a name?"

\--

"Hello, Kon," Edward smiled as he leaned down to look at the little Alpha, Tim on his hip satring. "I so happy to meet you. I'm Edward."

Kon looked at Tim for a long moment before back at Edward. "I'm a clone."

"A boy," Clark said quickly kneeling down, "Remember Kon? You're a little boy and you're an Alpha?"

"…I'm a clone."

"Baaah," Tim said looking at Kon before be twisted his mouth. "T…T-Tim…"

"Kon." said the little Alpha. 

"Tim, you said your name!" Edward nuzzled the little child. "Bruce! Tim said his name!"

[an hour later]

"Clark," Bruce growled at the other Alpha. "Get your kid off my kid,"

Clark looked over and saw Kon laying on Tim staring at him as if he ws trying to figure out what he was and this had happened when Kon had seen a dog for the first time and had gotten on it trying to figure out what it was.

"Come on, Kon," Clark picked him up and Tim sat up shaking his head looking up at the other little boy before giving Bruce big eyes. "Aw, I think they like each other."

"You need to teach him not to climb on people."

"Any animals." Clark sighed. "He was riding on a tiger."

"Hn," Bruce turned around. "Alright, I need to take a blood sample so I have a need made with light kryptonite dust. Hold him still."

Edward was humming as he changed the little kids into new clothing. Tim was in his red shirt and black pants and little socks. He had gone out and bought some clothes for Kon and put the boy in a black shirt that had a red S on it because, well duh, it made a hint at Superman, and some jeans. Some socks and shows and the little boy looked like a normal child.

"There, much better." Edward picked up the little Alpha. "Do you like your clothes?"

"I have a pod."

"…Clark your baby has a bed right?"

"Yes, of course," Clark walked over. "But Kon tries to sleep in the tub because it reminds him of the pod was grown in."

"Oh, poor thing," Edward patted Kon's unruly hair. "But I bet you like your Mama huh?"

"I don't have parents."

"My heart's breaking!"

"He doesn't understand yet," Clark tried. "He will… By the way do you guys recommended any milk supplements? Lois isn't nursing and Kon hasn't had any milk."

"Edward nurses all out kids," Bruce typed something into the computer as the results started to complete and he looked over at his best friend. "I'm going to find something for you to use to help out for now but even if your son wasn't born naturally he still needs milk."

"I can feed him for now," Edward said already picking up both kids. "We'll be upstairs."

\--

Edward yawned as he picked up the last of the toys as Dick helped out. Jason was on play day with Roy, Cassandra was with Alfred and Kon and Tim where taking a nap. Tim had nursed good this time around and no bragging had to come about or trying to distract the Omega to get him to nurse and Kon nursed for the first time that it actually came to the point that Edward had to wait for the little boy to fall asleep because he had the grip onto his clothes.

When Edward was holding them he had taken notice that Tim and Kon stared at each other the whole time. It would explain why Tim ate this time around and didn't play with it. It made him happy and Kon had nursed for the first time and had enjoyed helping out the little baby.

Once they were asleep in his bed Edward cleaned up the little place when whoosh something flew by so fast Edward fell backwards and Tim rolled from the middle of the bed to under the pillows whining. Stunned Edward jumped up and scooped up his little confused Omega and Kon was gone.

"What the hell, Clark!?" Edward screamed out the window. "You almost rolled my baby off the bed!"

"Clark!" Bruce ran into the room. "Damn it he got away."

"What's wrong?" Edward hurried to his side. "Is everything alright with Kon?"

"So far, yes, but Kon isn't a clone." Bruce rubbed his face. "He has two sets of DNA."

"That's good!"

"The other is Lex Luthor's DNA."

"…Ooooh," Edward covered his mouth trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry, it's just… two Alphas who hate each other have a baby Alpha and-and, sorry it's cute the boy's too cute!"

"Edward, I'm going to go talk to Clark."

"Alright," Edward paused. "Think there's going to a big dramatic flare to this?"

"As long as Luthor doesn't find out."

\--

"Come on, Tim," Edward rubbed the three year old's cheek. "Come on, just drink some more milk, please?"

"Mmm," Tim whined his mouth around the nipple but he wasn't sucking and just staring at Edward with big eyes. "Nm."

"Come on little Omega," Edward petted his hair. "You know you can leave until you eat right."

Bruce walked into the room looking around before landing on his mate. "Edward."

"Bruce, your back!" Edward stood up and kept on hand on Tim's head because he knew the little boy would try to get off and not eat. The baby was small enough! "I thought you wouldn't be back for another four days."

"Edward…" Bruce looked at Tim. "I need to talk to you… alone."

\--

Riddler smashed his cane over the last Ninja before banging open the door and glaring at the Beta who turned to him with a glare and next to her was a strange tube with a tiny little dot floating in it. Edward was pissed off his Omega instincts on overdrive and he thanked all above that Bruce made him a training partner because he was sure he'd be dead by night.

"Talia!" Riddler yelled pointing his cane at her. "You drugged my mate and mated with him! I told you before Talia! Stay away from my family!"

"I'm surprised that you managed to get through my pack that easily." Talia growled and stood talle. "So tell me what you want bitch."

"Oh, I'm the bitch?!" Edward yelled pointing his cane at her. "You raped my mate, you harass my family and all you can think about is how happy your daddy would be if you had a Wayne heir! I swear to god all might if you try to take any of my children I will break our vow and kill you!"

"Humph." Talia smiled at him but it had anger to it. "I would want those half breed whores."

"How dare you call my babies that." Edward hissed his voice low. "Stay out of our lives, Talia, and do not come near my mate again."

"I have no need to come after my beloved," She smirked at him crossing her arms before walking a little ways off to the side room that happened to be open. A two foot tall and one foot wide tube was there filled with what might have been the Lazarus water and inside was a very tiny dot and it had a little cord attached to it. "I have my beloved's child."

"Child" Edward said before backing away feeling sick and horrified. "Oh god… Is that… Is that a baby?!"

"Yes," Talia looked at the little dot. "A perfect Assassin will be born and with its blood coming forth I and my Beloved's shall come for the perfect heir for my Father."

Edward turned away, rushed over to a trash can in the room before throwing up. She made a made a baby in a tube. Talkia made the baby in a tube, she wouldn't just leave the poor baby alone and the wires, the computers hooked up to it was clear she was messing with the DNA to make the baby to be exactly what they wanted him to be.

"Weak as always, Nygma." Talia growled. "I should kill you know so nothing can hold my Beloved back."

"You insane asshole!" Edward wiped his mouth. "You are messing with a that child's life! You're the baby's MOTHER Talia! How could you do that?! If you wanted the baby so bad why not carry the baby yourself?"

"This thing is not a child. It is a Warrior."

"Talia…" Edward said before using boosters in the heeld of his shoes to speed over to her and banged his cane across her head hard knowing her out. "Even dogs are better Mother's than you."

Edward carefully took the tub out of the car before carefully walking to the med-bay. "It's okay little baby, it's okay, we're just going to go get Daddy and Dr. Thompkins and than we're going to get you nice and warm, okay?"

Bruce came out of nowhere pulling off his cowl. He had been looking for Edward for the last three hours when his mate had gone missing only half hour after telling Edward what happened with Talia and had gone searching for his mate.

"Edward." Bruce said firmly in an Alpha tone he rarely used because the tone was an used as forcing the mate to submit. "Where have you've been?! I've been worried sick!"

"I'm sorry," Edward felt bad but still held tight to the tube. "Bruce, I promise I'll make it up to you so please don't be so mad at me…"

"Edward," Bruce took a deep breath before sighing and giving his mate a small smile before taking the tube from the redhead and kissed his forehead. "I'm not mad, just worried. Come on, we'll put this tube away."

"Oh, let's put the tube…" Edward pointed to a bed and the laid it there. "Good, now Bruce remember how you told me not to get mad?"

"Yes?"

"I got mad." Edward put his hands on his hips head cocked to the side and had big eyes. "And I went after Talia and hit her across the head."

"WHAT?" Bruce looked angry now. "You went after her pack!? Edward they could have killed you!"

"I know, I know," Edward shrank. "But… she forced me! She came after you!"

"She did but you shouldn't have went!"

"Why not?!" Edward glared at him. "Are you saying that I' m not strong enough?! I can handle myself, Bruce! I used to fight right alongside you before I had the kids and The Riddler is known as a great fighter!"

"Damn it, Edward!"

Bruce pulled Edward into his arms and lifted the redhead's chin up to devour him in a deep kiss, forcing his tongue into Edward's mouth and ravishing it. After a second Edward kissed back leaning into him as Bruce put on of his hands on the Omega's lower bnack pulling him close, they bodies pressed together and Bruce held Edward's hands gripping the chest of the Bat suits. Once they were both out of breath, panting and a small string of saliva between their mouths as they panted.

"What would I do if I lost you?" Bruce asked and Edward felt his heart breaking hear the small almost undetectable fear in his Alpha's voice. "I'd go insane, I-… I don't know what I would do or what the kids would do."

"Bruce," Edward wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck and stood up on his toes to press his forehead to his mate's and let out small sob. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to scare you… I love you, Bruce, so much and I love the kids."

"I know, Edward, just next time tell me and we can chase them out of town together, alright?"

"Yep!" Edward smiled at him. "I love you, Alpha,"

"I love you, Omega." Bruce kissed him once more before looking at the thing on the table. "So, care to explain the tube?"

"Uh, well…" Edward voice got really high before he sighed. "Bruce, that little dot… yours's and Talia's test tube child experiment baby fetus."

\--

Edward watched them set up the tube on a more secure platform and Edward was sitting on a Queen size bed nursing both Cassandra and Jason as he watched them set up the new place for the little unborn baby and as they did Leslie and Bruce along with a few others for the league were gathered around trying to figure out how to put the little baby inside Edward.

As he watched Edward was so happy that Bruce had agreed to let him carry the baby. Of course not at firs, Bruce had been worried about him as were their friends and family. Dick wanted to know why the little dot could just stay in the tube, Jason didn't want another baby because he had just gotten used to Tim who Edward had to keep an eye on because Jason would want to bully the little Omega and that was not going to fly. Cassandra had been in deep thought before she asked if the baby was an beta.

"Done," Jason said as he pulled off and licked his lips. "When will I be a full Alpha, Mama?"

"When your thirteen," Edward said pulling out a napkin and handing it to Jason who rubbed his face with it. "When you turn ten you won't need Omega milk anymore."

"But it's tasty."

"I know, but once you turn ten your taste buds will change and then the milk with taste trtttible to you and you'll make a grumpy face." Edward smiled ruffling the boy's hair. "Go on and play, Jason."

"Yes!" Jason shouted and was gone. "I'ma be in my room!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes before scooting more on Edward and pawing at his chest gently as he milk drinking had gone up so she drank more but luckily she was now old enough to know when to stop so that made him very happy.

Looking up he saw Dick coming over she he lifted his left arm as the Omega latched on and started to suck and almost fell asleep when Bruce came over.

"It's time."

Edward picked up Dick, kissed his head and sent him to Alfred.

"I'm ready."

Bruce pulled Edward into a kissing his mate hard. "I love you, Eddie, I love."

"I love you too, Bruce." Edward cried. "The baby's going to be fine an so will the baby."

\--

Two months along since they put the little fetus inside of him and Edward felt sick all the time. The baby had taken hold in the womb, everything was normal, but the morning sickness was hell. Besides it should ease up later.

Alfred walked in with a tray of food.

Edward held his stomach as it made some strange noises. "I'm not hungry "

"You must eat." He set the food down. "Alright lay down Master Edward so I may check you."

Sighing Edward laid on the bed as the old man check him. It only took a moment for Alfred to check him and after than Edward ate the toast. If he was lucky than it wouldn't done . Edward went back to bed feeling sicker now.

The shivers started again even though it was nice and warm outside. Soon teeth were chattering and Edward let out a cry feeling like he was freezing and not even. This happened after he ate but the baby needed. Moving around Edward wanted to get some what comfortable when he noticed something on the bed from where he was laying on just a moment before.

It was serial small red stains.

"Alfred!" Edward gasped. "Bruce! I'm bleeding!"


	7. Damian Part 2/2

Bruce held Edward's hand as his mate moaned in misery as Dr. Leslie cleaned his the open sores on Edward's side.

They had appeared overnight, one inch blister bumps that were red and filled with pus. They had to cut them open and drain them. Twelve in all and since Edward was pregnant they couldn't give him any pain medicine. They numbed the spots with spray but it would only work so much. A leather bite guard was given to Edward. Each time they cut and cleaned one out his mate would cry out around it as he bit down hard.

"How much longer?" Bruce asked running his hand over Edward's face, cupping the weakened Omega as green eyes looked at him in a half pain daze. "This torture. Can't we give Edward anything else?"

"I'm sorry, Bruce," Leslie looked upset. "I wish I could. Just seven more to go, Eddie, just seven okay?"

Sobbing around the cloth Edward closed his eyes squeezing Bruce hand. It made Bruce feel horrible and he kissed, creased Edward's cheek, and made promises of everything Bruce would buy him, take him somewhere in the world, anything and everything to make it up to his perfect mate.

"Bruce," Edward muttered around the leather. "Br-Bruce.."

"Yes, Eddie? What is it?"

"-Lo-love… y-..ou…" Edward managed tears falling down. "-ove…ou…"

"I love you too, Edward," Bruce kissed all over Edward's face, at his eyes, nose, cheeks, anywhere and everywhere he could. "I love you so much, God so much."

After they sore had been taken care of, washed, cleaned and Edward had also been moved back to the master bedroom where Bruce and Alfred changed and washed the redhead off before helping him into fresh pajamas and into bed.

\--

"Master Bruce," Alfred said walking into the room where his sergeant son was holding his mate's hand as Alfred's son in-law was panting softly as his body shook as if Edward was cold but the Omega had a bad fever. "Lady Anders and her mate are here."

"Ah," Bruce looked back at Edward who's eyes were closed as he turned his head this way and that. "I.."

"I shall stay with Master Edward," Alfred nodded. "No need to worry."

"Thank you, Alfred."

Bruce went out to find the other married couple and found them waiting. Lady Anders was talking abut something they they two of them should do when they went on vacation. She had her arm around his waist and his mate had his hands folded in front of him listening as h looked up at her.

"Lady Anders." Bruce walked up the other Alpha. "It's great to see you again."

"Lord Bruce," She said shaking his hand. "Please just call me Clarrie."

"Of course and you can just call me Bruce." He turned to the Omega who looked nervous and he shook the other's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Might I ask your name?"

"I-It's Howard but everyone c-calls me Hal." The Omega, Hal, stuttered looking embarrassed and nervous as anything could be. He looked up at his Alpha distressed and she pet his hip as she pulled him close and smiled at Bruce. "Sorry,"

"Nothing to be sorry about, Hal." Clarrie grinned before looking at Bruce again. "Hal's a little shy. So, how's Edward?"

"Sick." Bruce let out a tired frustrated sigh. "So, sick that he can't even nurse the children because the milk isn't good."

"Yes, that's why we're here." Clarrie looked at Hal. "My baby here says that he will take up the task of nursing your children until Edward is better."

"There is no way I can thank you." Bruce said before smiling. "But anything you need just ask and I'll get it for you."

"Nonsense!" Clarrie said before crossing her arms. "Bruce… When you and I were just teenagers and I saw you with Edward I was jealous."

"You were?" Bruce was taken aback. "Why?"

"I was going to marry this spoiled little brat of an Omega when we were both of age." She said before looking up in thought. "I was at the ceremony to see just who was going to be forced to marry and I saw you and Edward, always together, always happy, lively, and just perfect. Than that night after being a bitter person someone asked me if I was alright and if I wanted my drink refilled."

"You met your soulmate." Bruce said smiling at Hal who smiled shyly and blushed. "That's wonderful."

"Yes," Clarrie pulled her mate close and he looked up at her with pink cheeks. "The love of my life was a server and I remember thinking hat somehow he was going to be mine. Now Hal is mine and I will never let him go."

"I'm glad to hear that you two found each other. "Bruce grinned before chuckling. "Not so glad that you used to hate my guts."

She laughed loudly. "Indeed! Now where are the children? Hal is lactating so he can feed them."

\--

Alfred helped Edward into the tub of water before grabbing a ling silk like rope and tied his wrists together before hook them up on the bar. They had to do this because last time Edward had a dangerous lap of insanity and had nearly bashed his head back into the wall. Even thought Edward's arms where only lifted so his elbows where by rather side o his face as Alfred washed him off. Another throwing up fit with food, water and the vitamins that he had to take. Alfred rinsed him off gently before grabbing the shampoo when the door opened.

"Alfred?"

"Throwing up, Master Bruce." Alfred stood. "I shall strip the bed and get fresh linens."

"Thank you," Bruce hurried over and tan his hand over Edward's back. "Eddie? How are you feeling?"

Looking you Edward's eyes were full of tears. "Bruce… Oh, Bruce, I… I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, Eddie," Bruce kissed his head and his lover's lips. "It's alright."

"Why won't' my body love the baby?" Edward sobbed. "I love the baby and I love all my babies, why can't I just get well?"

"Edward, it's not your body's fault." Bruce tried to sooth the trembling Omega. "It's what they did to the baby we put it inside you."

"…I won't give up, Bruce, I won't."

"I wont' either," Bruce started to clean up the Omega. "Let's get you back to bed."

\--

"Mister Alfred?"

Alfred turned to see Lady Anders mare Hal walking up to him. The Omega's shirt was wide open and Tim was latched onto one nipple but just from the look Alfred knew what as wrong and why the Omega looked distressed.

"Master Hal," Alfred turned to him. "And young Master Timothy. How can I help you?"

"Tim won't eat." Hal looked down only to see big baby blue eyes staring right back at him and he nudged the baby a little trying to get him to suck but nothing happened and the little mouth just stayed over his nipple. "I think he's sick."

"I'm sorry that you were not informed, but Master Timothy has always been difficult to fed. Master Edward normally sings, talks or tells stories to the baby to get him to nurse."

"Oh," Hal looked down and Tim stared back. "Um, do you know what songs he liked?"

"I believe that Master Edward made them up and sang the songs." Alfred reached out to pet Tim's head and the little boy purred but still refused to suck. "Maybe if you sang him something."

"Oh, right, of course." Hal rocked the baby. "I'll try…"

"Very Good, sir."

Back in the nursery Hal tried to got Tim to feed as Clarrie played with the other children and she was having fun playing with them. Hal had been able to feed the other three just fine but when he put Tim up to his nipple to nurse he latched on as if to suck but then suddenly stopped and just stared at him curiously.

Sitting down Hal tucked Tim in a bit more. "Please, little Omega? Please? Your Mama would be upset if something happened to you?"

Tim made a noise as he stared at him again before his eyes started to slowly close.

"Oh no, don't go to sleep!" Hal sat up wiggling the baby a bit causing him to whine. "Please just nurse!"

"What's wrong, baby?" Clarrie asked as she walked over and looked art the half asleep Omega in her mates arms and saw that his mouth was on Hal's nipple but the little baby wasn't sucking. "Is he full?"

"He hasn't even gotten a drop." Hal said nervously his voice full of worry. "What do I do?"

"Hm," She poked the baby's cheek causing him to open his eyes again. "Maybe he'll eat if you rock him?"

"I know how to get Tim to eat!" Dick cried rushing over 'Tell him a riddle!"

"A what?" Hal looked at the little boy. "Are you sure…?"

"It how Mama says he eats."

"Um, alright," Hal got ready and frowned as Tim eyes were closed and he was drifting off again. "No! I don't know a riddle!"

"I do!" Cassandra walked up to Tim. "Riddle me this."

Tim's eyes opened and suddenly he started to suck softy.

"When's a door not a door?" She continued. "When it's a jar."

"It's working…" Hal gasped. "I can't believe it's working."

"Mama, tells us all riddles all the time." Jason said walking over. "And Tim only drinks his milk with a riddle or a song."

"Will he stop if we don't' keep saying riddles?"

"Mama tells him one every time Tim tries to stop."

"Thank you, three," Hal smiled. "You really helped."

\--

It was almost eight months into the pregnancy and Edward was ready to just lay down and die. His body hurt everywhere. It was hard to breath and even when he was breathing Edward felt like most of the air wasn't getting to his body. Almost like someone ha sucked all the air out of his body.

Fevers, chills, throwing up, Edward was hooked onto an IV for water, a tube for food, and it was so embarrassing because Edward couldn't even use the bathroom by himself! It was horrible to have to rely on your mate and father-in-law to have to bathed you, dry you, dress you and for you mate to have to help you sue the bathroom and to be forced to have plastic sheet thing that one was normally used for animals or coma patients under him in case of an accident.

TO make it worse when he hit eight months they told Edward he would have to ware adult dippers or as they called them adult underwear with padding everywhere. It was the same thing! God, it was so embarrassing and humiliating and at some point Edward expected someone to laugh or just to abandon him.

Yet, Bruce stayed loyal to Edward, never leaving his side. Edward watched as Bruce would clean him up every day when needed, how Bruce would bath him each day, dress him in Edward's favorite sleeping shirts, would read to Edward his favorite books or books that he had wanted to read. They were always touching, weather it was Bruce holding his hand or holding Edward in his arms in as they sat together or on the days everything hurt Bruce would twirled a piece of red hair in his hand as Edward purred softly at him.

Sometimes Edward thought he was a terrible parent because he couldn't hold his kids, couldn't nurse them couldn't even cuddle them because of the pain, the sores that would appear, the sickness he could spread to them.

"Edward?" Bruce's voice sounds concerned and a large hand wiped the tears away. "What hurts?"

Sniffling Edward blinked as large tears fell. "I miss my babies,"

"I know,"

"I haven't seen them in so long," Edward sobbed. "I don't know how Dick's doing in airy acrobatics, how his schooling is, I don't know how Jason's boxing is going or if he's getting his grades up, I missed Cassandra first day of school, I missed her coming home from school and I missed her first pictures! I can't even hold my baby Tim! I don't know if Tim's learned more words or is even talking and… Oh, Bruce, Tim's so small and I bet he's not drinking enough milk!"

"Hey, Eddie, shh, it's alight, it's going to be alright," Bruce kissed Edward's lips. "Just one more month and you be able to have another baby and then all five of them will be with us all the itme."

"You promise?" Edward sobbed knowing he was being irrational because, yes the family will be with them but he needed to hear it. "Forever?"

"Forever."

"You wont' leave me?"

"Never," Bruce leaned down to pressed his lips against between Edward's eyes and ran his hand through the red locks. "I would never leave you."

\--

The Birth of Damian Wayne was traumatic and dramatic and Edward passed out the second the little boy was out. They took Damian right away to get him checked out because of the very harsh and painful for the redheaded Omega. t

When Edward came too he was surprised that all his pain was gone and learned that thy had given him about three shots of pain medicine and there were all four of his children in the room with him! Crying out in happiness Edward tried to gather them all up in his arms and nuzzled them as they cried saying how happy they were to see their Mama.

It had killed Edward being a part from them save for a few moments but they didn't want the kids seeing Edward like a ghost or something. Checking them out Edward noticed that well Dick and Tim didn't grown to much he was happy that Hal offered and they couldn't' say no.

Before Edward could ask them what they were up to both Dick and Jason pulled his hospital gown opened and without warning latched on and they were sucking fast. The closeness, the bond that Edward had be pure maternal instinct kicked in and Edward nuzzled them.

"Hey, me too," Cassandra demanded mad about the other two and squeezed herself in and pushed Dick away with surprising stretch and latched on purring loudly.

Bruce took Tim and handed him to Edward and Edward kissed Tim's cheek as the baby smiled. They removed Jason after. So their surprise Tim let out little cries seeing Edward before latching on and actually ate!

"Would you like to meet your baby?" Leslie said walked into the room and rolling a baby thing in with a baby wrapped up. "I see you're feeling better Edward."

"I am." Edward looked moving baby bed. "Oh… Oh wow,"

Carefully Edward picked up the baby and noted that he was normal size, and he looked like was glaring at something and wiggled in the blanket he was wrapped in. Carefully moving Tim about Edward lifted Damian up and into his arms.

"He looks just like you," Edward breathed looking at Bruce before back at the little Alpha. "Hello, Damian, hello,"

The baby looked at them before snorting.

Laughing Edward held his youngest two closes.

\--

[ Three months later]

"How are you feeling?"

Edward looked up from where he was changing Damian into day clothes and saw his mate getting ready for work. It would be the first time in a year that Bruce had left his side and went back to work full time and even though Edward was glad that his mate would get back out in the world he felt a bit guilty because Bruce had literately never left his side.

"I'm feeling good." Edward smiled at him. "All cleared from Leslie and everything. No more sores, no more throwing up, no more fainting or anything else. I'm perfectly healthy, Bruce."

"Maybe I should stay home with you a few more days." Bruce said walking over to them and smiled at Damian who tilted his head at him. "Just to be sure."

"Bruce," Edward laughed. "I'm fine now. Go on and go back into the world! I have Alfred and besides I can catch up with the kids more. Just bring me back some cupcakes and we can go out together and another time all of us as a family."

"Alright… Just call me if you want me to come home."

"Alright," Edward fixed Bruce's tie before kissing him. "Have a good day at work, okay?"

"I'd be better if I could take all of you with me."

\--

"Hey, Alfred, where' s the camera?" Edward asked running into the kitchen looking for one. "I need it! Hurry!"

"It's in the left cabinet." Alfred said. "Why may I ask?"

"It's Tim and Damian!" Edward grinned. "I fed them both and they both fell asleep so I put them on the bed and it's just so cute!"

Alfred followed Edward back to the room and Alfred saw that Damian and Tim where curled up together their foreheads touching and since Tim was small he looked more like a two year old and Damian was an Alpha and looked like six month old.

It was indeed a very cute picture.


	8. Getting Older

Edward hummed as he went over the party list. Tapping his pen against his chin he wondered if he had everything on the list. It was almost time for Jason to have his thirteenth birthday which meant he would be a full Alpha. A ceremony would be held for Alphas about two months after his first born Alpha's birthday they wealthy would show off their Alpha children.

It worried Edward because even though Alphas at that age could pick out a mate, which Edward found strange because most Omegas weren't of age until eighteen, but it was rare now a days. Normally only soulmates were married that young and the Alpha's family would take care of the Omega or Bera until they finished school.

Another thing was that in only a year Dick would be of age, but the problem was that Dick was way too interested in Alphas already. The other day a teacher had caught Dick and another Alpha in a class room and Dick was letting the Alpha sucking his neck and touch him. When they got to the school Bruce had yelled at Dick and Dick had become rebellious. Edward had to step in and he yelled at Dick too before grabbing his son and dragging him out of the office, to the car and sat in the back with Dick so the other wouldn't try to leave.

At the moment Dick was still grounded and Edward knew his kids well and their training well so instead of being grounded in his room like a normal child Edward had put Dick in their room where a secret room was that double as a holding cell but with the look and feel of a bedroom.

Looking over he saw Dick doing an upside down handstand bored out of his mind. When he noticed his Mama looking the Omega flipped over and gave him big puppy eyes. Edward narrowed his eyes and shook his head and pointed to the homework sitting on the desk in the holding room. Dick pouted and walked over to the desk and started to do some.

"Mama?"

"No talking, Dick." Edward said flipping the party book. "You're still grounded."

"But… I'm hungry… I want some milk."

"I see." Edward looked up at the clock. "It is time for you to nurse."

Dick perked up hoping to get out but was disappointed when Mama called Alfred to bring some artificial Omega milk. Whimpering Dick looked at Mama with sad watery eyes.

"Mama,"

"No, Dick." Edward said looked back at him. "When you kids were old enough we went over the rules and the punishments. You even helped make them and you broke the rules and you're going to be punished as agreed."

"But Mama, he said he loved me!"

"Alphas like that will say anything to get an Omega into bed more so when said Omega is a child from a famous man." Edward spoke simply. "If you want to blame someone blame yourself."

"It's not fair!" Dick yelled. "I can see whoever I want too!"

"No you can't." Edward checked his phone. "Now be quite of I'll send you to bed without supper."

"Ugh!" Dick hit the glass before pacing back and forth angrily. "So unfair!"

The door opened and Alfred walked in. "The milk Master Edward."

"Thank you, Alfred." Edward stood up and took it. "I'll be down soon."

"Of course." Alfred looked at Dick. "Calm yourself Master Dick. If it had been me you would be in there for the next five years."

\--

Bruce was at the park with his two youngest kids. Tim was now seven and still small but the Omega was healthy even if he passed for a four/five year old. The only thing was speech but they worked with him and the little boy was getting better at speaking but even if Tim never spoke normally Bruce would love him no matter what.

His youngest son, Damian, was four and if anyone could tell what a person's crest was than it would be Damian because the boy's whole presence screamed Alpha. Damian was shorten than Tim and only came up to the Omega's chin, but he had the same color eyes as Bruce and a serious kind of look when he was thinking and he would scowl at anyone who talked rude to any of them in their family but if someone dared to bully Tim than Damian would lose it and attack them.

The youngest two got along so well that it made Bruce glad because Tim had a hard time making friends because of his stutters and struggles with talking. Damian liked making friends but Damian only liked to make friends with Omegas.

Bruce smirked when Alfred had told him that he was the same way. Damian had always liked Tim since Edward would nurse them together and as it turned out Tim liked Damian too because he would et normally when Damian was nursing at the same time.

"Tim!"

Bruce looked up to see Damian on the little bridge and he was holding out his hand and Tim was looking at the bridge nervously before slowly taking Damian's hand letting the younger boy lead him across it and to the twin slides.

It pleased Bruce to know that Damian's concer for his family meant that he would be a good brother, partner, son, friend and one day a good Alpha to an Omega. Whatever Talia had planned for his son it was no this.

"T-t-ank you," Tim said smiling."

"TH." Damian said. "TH-anks."

"Th… Tha… Thanks." Tim repeated smiling.

"You did a good job."

Another thing was for sure was that the changes they put into the DNA was that Damian developed way faster than normal children. Damian had said his first word at five months and was fully talking by one and a half and well they tried to get as much leaning in with their kids it seemed that Tim and Damian picked it up all easily.

The only thing was the bullying and teasing Tim got for his stuttering. Damian was in kindergarten because he passed a test and the teachers where blown away and Tim was in first grade. They were able to eat lunch together and the teacher told Edward that well there were good Alpha siblings they hadn't seen a younger one being so protective.

"Dad!"

"Yes, Damian?" Bruce looked up to see them at the top of a large slide, Tim behind Damian holding on.

"Watch!" Damian called before he pushed off and the two slide down the slide both laughing. "Did you see!"

"We went f-fast!" Tim smiled. "A-a-ag-en!"

"Again." Damian said. "Ah-Ge-ehn."

"A…Again?" Tim looked at Damian to be sure.

"Yes."

"Alright you two, ten minutes."

"Yes, Daddy!"

Bruce couldn't help it but smile proudly. Tim had always said 'Da-dee' and it was the one thing he would never correct because he found it incredibly cute. Even Damian didn't correct him, but weather it was because he as used to it or just let it slid it wasn't clear.

\--

"Alright, you count and I'll hide." Damian told Tim who nodded. "No peeking."

Tim covered his eyes nodding before counting and mispronouncing most of the numbers as Damian took off looking for a good hiding spot. He found one by going up the stairs and hiding right above Tim and he could see and hear Tim counting before the Omega opened his eyes before running off to look around.

The young Alpha watched his Omega brother run a few feet away before stopping and turning around looking for him before going around the slide before heading off to the stairs to climb up to them. It was easy to slide down the slide and was now watching as Tim walked towards the slide so Damian hid under it waiting.

For a second Damian was sure he was going to win the game when purring was heard. Looking up he saw Tim's face pressed against the opening of the play place floor. The little holes where you could see someone if you looked close enough.

Crossing his arms Damian looked up. "You found me."

Tim's eyes closed in a sign he was smiling happily when suddenly they opened and looked up.

"Hey, look! It's Tiny Tim!" A voice mocked before the same voice mimicked Damian's brother's stutter in such a mocking manner. "W-w-wat's wr-wong? Are you l-lo- osst?!"

Growling Damian shot off towards the stairs running up them. They had Tim cornered by the bridge, something that his Omega brother didn't like and he whimpered not wanting to go across and the two Alphas where shoving him.

"Back off!" Damian growled rushing towards them. The two boys seemed to think a smaller Alpha wouldn't be a challenge, so they were thrown off when Damian shoved them so hard they fell on their backs. "Leave!"

They took off fast and Damian looked at Tim who huffed and shook himself before biting his lip. A nervous habit he Tim when someone made fun of his stuttering. Damian snorted glaring as the two alphas looked back at them and growled darker and they went on their way.

"You still found me." Damian offered. "Want to hide next?"

For a long moment Tim didn't answer before nodded. "Y-Yes."

\--

[One year later]

Jason and Roy where outside walking around. Jason had just turned thirteen and had been presented as an Alpha for everyone to know. Roy had been presented the same year now bring eighteen and an Omega and was now considered ready to be a housemate according to the talkers at the annual Ball for Alphas, Betas and Omegas who came of age and some of the Alphas there had taken either the older Omegas as mates or beta as well, some waited until they had a younger looking choice.

Most Alphas didn't go after the Omegas until five years later so they would be the same age. Jason on the other hand always knew he wanted Roy for himself. They had the ceremony and well many clapped and cheered for the Omegas when it came to Roy's turn be presented by Oliver barely anyone clapped.

It angered Jason to see Roy go up there smiling, waving only to have everyone stare at him with a leer because Roy Harper Queen wasn't born with high class blood but was adopted. Of course The Wayne Family, the Queen Family decided to be extra loud including some of the other families who didn't care about background, but it was clear that it hurt the Omega's feelings and more so because when Dick went of everyone clapped for him.

Of course Dick Grayson was a charming, and had always flattered so many people so it was no surprise that everyone clapped for him and Alphas wanted to claim him tight there. Jason wasn't looking at his brother of course he was looking in the back of the happy Omegas and watched as Roy tried to shake it off as Oliver stood over him talking and Roy would nodded before he finally just curled up into his adoptive Father's arms and hide his face in the man's chest.

No Omega wanted to be rejected.

After it was over Jason hunted down Roy at the food table. "Hey, wanna go walk around?"

"Sure," Roy said taking his plate and setting it down at his table before Jason offered his elbow and Roy took it and the Alpha lead him away. "So, where are we going?"

"Just around this boring place." Jason looked up at Roy and noticed he only had about six inches left to go before he could pass the redhead. "So, anyone ask you out yet?"

"Yeah, two Alphas," Roy looked down. "Their older Alphas and they look… they look like they want to eat me alive to be honest and wow, I don't want that."

"They better not start bothering you."

"Aw, are you concerned for me, Jason?" Roy grinned. "Hey, you were presented tonight, any Omegas hoping you'd ask them out?"

"A few yes," Jason nodded before crossing his arms. "I only want one Omega though."

"Really?" There was disappointment there. "…Who?"

Suddenly Jason turned grabbing Roy and easily knocked him off his feet but used his hands to lower the redhead to the floor and moved between Roy's partner knees and pinned the redhead's wrists on either side of his head and was two inches from his face.

"You." Jason said with determination Alpha confidence. "I want you and I'm going to mark you as mine."

"I don't get a say?" Roy asked smiling. "Or are you just going to claim me like the Alpha you are?"

"You say that as if you want to taunt me but you're blushing and I can smell the excitement off you." Jason leaned closer their lips almost touching. "You need someone to take care of you, to take you, to make you feel loved and to keep your safe. You may love being a hero but you want an Alpha to love and care for you and one that can hold you down like this."

"Jason…?" Roy's cheeks were dusted pink and his breathing increased. "Are you saying…?"

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me." Jason demanded with a slight growl. "Answer."

"…Yes," Roy breathed. "Do you…?"

"Yes and I'm going to claim you." Jason slammed their mouth together forcing his way into the hot mouth and loved how eagerly Roy was to kiss back. Still Jason over took the redhead's mouth before pulling back and Roy turned this left and presented his neck where the Omega gland was and Jason smirked. "Just mine."

Roy cried out in pleasure as Jason's teeth sank into his neck sending him into a haze of body pleasure and during the whole time Jason made good on his promise on taking Roy and making the redhead his, Roy felt at peace at last knowing he in love with his best friend and that Jason loved him as well.

\--

Jason came out of the shower before looking at the omega asleep in his bed. Roy was out after sealing the deal and Jason had gotten carried away and mated with Roy four times and they were both virgins at the time, Jason was Alpha and so instinct took hold and he took Roy the last time and the redhead was half asleep panting softly and waited until Jason was done before passing out.

Getting back into bed Jason wrapped his arms Roy's waits and kiss the back of Roy's neck before kissing the marks on his mate's neck. Roy stirred a little before taking in a slow breath and releasing it before falling back into sleep.

\--

Bruce was rubbing his temples as he tried to keep his calm as Edward stared out the window watching Oliver chasing Jason around the Manor and behind Oliver was Roy and behind Roy was Dinah, followed by the rest of the Queens kids and there sitting under a tree was Damian and Tim watching the whole thing go down.

"I didn't' know Jason could run that fast." Edward said holding up a stop watch and as Cassandra came to watch next to her Mama. "We should add this into training."

"Alfred… I'm going to need that aspirin now."


	9. Getting Older Part Two

Edward was worried.

Dick had only been gone to collage for three months, Jason was waiting on new to see if Roy was pregnant with their first child, Cassandra was courting an Omega, Tim had just lost his spleen, Damian was going into a crazed overwork load like his Father, Carrie was running around high on sugar and Bruce was dealing with some kind crisis with the Justice League.

That wasn't the problem.

The problem was that Dick called very upset and the upsetting news was that he was pregnant. Only probably was an answer no parent wants to hear and that was about his oldest Omega child having no clue who the Father was

Oh, both Bruce and Edward knew Dick wasn't exactly the purest Omega. They very well new that second he started to have sex that the other would enjoy it a lot.; Some Omegas far more than others.

TO make it worse when Jason died it threw off the family but not in away where Edward couldn't fix it and than Jason came back form the dead and they had to knock some sense into his mind and with him being back with Roy it had gotten better.

He had to tell Bruce, Edward new he had too. Still how would Bruce react? Sighing Edward rubbing his face before pulling himself off his bed and garbed his jacket. He had to go get Dick from Buldheaven and deal with the long awkward drive.

"Alfred, can you please watch the kids well I'm gone?"

"Of course Master Edward."

"Thank you," Edward grabbed his keys. "If I'm not back in five hours, it's because I killed Dick and buried him in the backyard."

\--

Damian was thirteen, Alpha, and driving. He pulled the car into manor's backyard where Tim was waiting. Getting out he walked over and helped him into the car before getting back in.

"Alright, so you have two doctor's appointments?"

"Yep." Tim leaned the seat way back. "Mama had to go get Dick. Something about wanting to come home for a while."

"Odd." Damian pulled out. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." Tim smiled. "I took some pain medicine before Alfred helped me out of bed and plus I'm almost healed. You would no that if you would visit me more often."

"I was training."

"Damian, you know... the reason this happened wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was." Damian growled. "You went on a mission, I lied to you and went out with Omegas. I lied. I told you I was already on a mission with my team."

"Damian, I should have waited for you or someone to come with me... It's alright, I'm still alive and you don't have to put yourself these extreme training... you can go out and have fun."

"That' snot the point." Damian shook his head. "I lied to you when I didn't need too."

"I'm still here."

"And what if you weren't?!" Damian growled. "You could have died!"

"I didn't!" Tim yelled putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Look at at me, Damian! I'm still here! I'm right next to you! Not in the ground rotting away, I'm still here!"

"Just shut up!" Damian yelled his voice laced with a growl. "We're partners! I was supposed to be there!"

"What do you mean was?" Tim said calmly. "You still are and once I'm better we can go back out together. You won't have to patrol solo anymore."

"You shouldn't go back out..." Damian gripped the wheel hard. "You should stop. Go get married, go live normally."

"Don't you dare say that to me." Tim hissed moving his hand back. "I'm not a weak Omega."

"But you are an Omega!" Damian shouted frustrated. "You're smaller than most!"

"I like myself like this!" Tim cried back. "I was born this way!"

"You almost died in the womb!"

"So did you!"

"No, I didn't!" Damian pulled the car to a stop rather fast before putting on the emergency lights on and he yelled at Tim. "I was made Tim! Made! I was a resulted a planned rape, a planned removing of a fetus! My DNA is perfect but not because I was born this way... it's because I was MADE this way... convinced in a dish, grown in a tube and born to a Mother had a monster as a child..."

"Damian..." Tim was shocked but he leaned over to hugged the young Alpha as tightly as he could and sighed slowly. "I was an accident because some jerk was switching out birth control pills..."

"You both Father's and Mother's child."

"So are you... Mama didn't have to have you, Damian, but he did." Tim pulled back. "I bet if you think about was there ever a time that Mama said you weren't his? A time where Mama nearly goes insane when Talia shows up to cause trouble? Remember when you almost went with her?"

"We don't need to remember that..." Damian was ashamed of that moment int time when he almost left with Talia but Mama had gained some kind of strength and fought off Talia. "It was a moment of weakness."

"Remember what Mama said?"

'Give me back my child, witch!'

"I remember... although he could have used another word,"

"The point is Mama never saw you as a test tube child, excuse the pun, and he never thought of you as another one else's child." Tim pulled back. "And besides I lied too when I said I would wait."

"...I know this sounds like I'm," Damian made a face. "Clingy, but when you are better... please just get married."

"I will," Tim said seeing Damian smile proudly for a brief moment and than Tim hit him with the continuation. "If you stop fighting and get married too."

"What? No, I can't."

"Nither can I." Tim said back. "Come on, Damian, we're partners. Just like Batman and Riddler, Nightwing and Black Bat and Red Hood and Red Arrow and than there's us."

"...I don't like this but I can't find a way out."

Laughing Tim sat back. "Come on, let's get going I'm ready to see the world!"

"Well have fun because you've going to be sitting about 95% of the time and it's just the doctors."

"As long as I'm out of the house for a few hours... and I want to get something to eat."

"Fine, but later we're going to watch a movie."

"Oh, not with your little group of Omegas," Tim laughed enjoying the young Alpha's company now that he wasn't weight down by something and Damian had always been able to bounce back once he was assured by a family member. "I love you but you are such an Omeganizer."

"What?" Damian smirked. "Just because I have a certain circle of friends I enjoy taking with me everywhere doesn't mean I'm an Omeganizer."

"Damian are all Omegas and you buy them gifts, take them out, your such a playboy but do all of us a favorite and keep it in your pants."

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

It was a good day.

\--

"Come on, in you go," Edward said quietly as he helped Dick into his room and held onto his arm and around the waist until his oldest was on the bed. "Get some rest and when your Father comes home we can talk about it."

"He's going to hate me, Mama," Dick cried covering his eyes. "He's going to kick me out of the family."

"No, he isn't." Edward assured running his hand over his child's back. "Shh, rest and relax... I'm right here,"

"Don't leave, please?"

"Never." Edward kissed his head. "Never."

\--

"You should sit down," Jason said as he hovered around Roy as they walked out of the doctor's office. "Or I could carry you to the car. "

"Jay, I'm only three weeks along. I can still walk on my own," Roy smiled but leaned over to kiss Jason's cheek. "But thanks for worrying and if you want to help than let's go get something to eating because I'm really craving some good Korean food."

"I can help with that,"

"Whoa, Jason, put me down!"

"Nope!"

\--

Edward let Dick talk to Bruce by themselves after the drama had calmed down and now the two were sorting things out. Gong down stairs looking for the rest of his family he saw Tim curled comfortable in a large beanbag chair watching a moving and because Edward knew he kids so well he knew that the second he moved a bit further towards the tv that Damian could be there with his four favorite Omegas and yep, there they were.

Edward had concerned that each Omega he had was one of Batman and Riddler's Rouges.

There was Ethan Crane, an almost spitting imagen of Jonathan, but his boy didn't have brown eyes like his father but rather light blue, wore glasses, had an interest in fear as well but more of studying on how to stop it so other could rest peacefully at night without the nightmares. It hurt Edward when the Omega had said his life work would be helping to cure his mother's victims.

The next was a blonde Omega with big wide eyes grayish blue eyes, baby faced, giggled a lot and this was the child of Harley Quinn, a very sweet cute Omega who carried a doll around with her all the time. She had a doll that looked like the little girl herself.

The third Omega was a redheaded green eyes Omega how's name was Oakly and yep, it was Ivy's child. Red short curly hair, dark green eyes, had a passion for Animals rights but not in an insane kill all human kind but rather in protesting, charities, fundraising and talking to people but Damian helped out with funding or a place if they needed. 

The fourth one was another female Omega and she was black haired Omega with chocolate eyes, Catwoman's child and she was almost catlike just like her mother but she wasn't sensual like Selena and another outgoing, jumping around and she had a love of dogs which was ironic because Catwoman was shocked when she found out and tired to teach her daughter how to steal and that didn't go down well and ended with Melia not wanting to spend time with her mother. 

Either way these five were Damian's favorites and they were almost all the time over at the Manor and always with Damian. Oh yeah, the Rouges weren't happen with their kids being around a new playboy but what could they do? Their kids weren't under their care. 

Tim sat up a bit yawning and as if on cue the other four started to yawn before they all settled down and Edward paused. Omegas always synced up with the top Omega and it seemed since Damian always had Tim with him that the other had automatically synced up with Tim. 

Smiling Edward walked over and watched as Tim shuffled over so they could sit together and watch the movie. Tim curled into Edward and he pulled his child closer smiling. 

"Having fun?" 

"No. Damian won't let me leave." Tim whispered as he sighed. "I tried but he noticed and brought me this large beanbag so I'd make noise when I leave." 

"He's just worried," 

"I think he's fine." 

They looked over as all the Omegas were draped on Damian, two laying their heads on his chest and the other two with their heads on his stomach. 

"Well, he's Bruce's child." Edward laughed. "Come on, let's go." 

"Yes." Tim sat up with big eyes. "Yes. Please get me out of here." 

The second Tim was standing up and heading towards the door, which wasn't much because he still had to walk slow and with help, was Damian alerted and he stood up so fast that his Omegas rolled off him with yelps. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I'm going to take care of Tim," Edward smiled putting his hands on Damian's shoulders and smiled. "Don't worry, we're just going to go upstairs and relax, okay? Just have fun with your Omegas and remember Alfred is always watching." 

\--

Bruce was checking over some files when two purple gloves covered his eyes. 

"Edward." 

"I didn't even ask if you knew who it was yet." Edward smiled placing a kiss on Bruce's head before resting his chine on his head. "So, what's going on?" 

"Just finishing some stuff up with the League." Bruce leaned back. "We have to go check out the docks tonight. Drug ring."

"Oh, sounds like fun." Edward moved so he could fall into Bruce's arms and smiled at him. "So, you love me right?"

"Which one?"

"What?"

"Which kid is in trouble now?" Bruce sighed holding his mate close. "You always start with 'Do you love me' and than 'do you love the kids' and after that means one of them did something." 

"....Alright, fair, but do you love the kids?" 

"Of course." Bruce give him that look that said he was going to be messing around and he wanted to know now." 

"It's Dick..." Edward admitted. "He's pregnant." 

\--

"I want ot take you home." 

"Home?" A chatty Omega said as he continued to pass out flyers and talked to everyone at the same time. "Thank you, please come to our club, it's a lot of fun and we hope to see you there! So you want to take me home? Did we do that last night? I think you getting to into this. Hi, come join out club, you look wonderful as always! It's such a nice day.

Cassandra stared with a blank face. "I want to take you home. To the Manor." 

"Whoa, like the Wayne Manor?" The the male Omega continued to chatter to random people. "So, when do we leave?"   
"You'll come?" 

"Of course, yeah?" He turned to her smiling. "We can make a road trip out of it and get some nice pictures of it. Oh, and we can stop at places and see the sights, it's going to be so much fun. Come join us! And we can dgo see your family and maybe even go see that new mall they have in Gotham." 

"...Yes." She stared at him with a strong urge to not drag him back to her apartment and having her way wit him.... but than again. "Let's go." 

"Oh, are we going to have fun~?" 

"Let's go" 

"Mm~" 

\--

"Jason, get off Roy." 

"Holy shit!" Jason jumped off Roy fast. "Ma! Seriously, why are you here?!" 

Roy meanwhile rolled over onto his stomach hiding his face in a pillow as he faced heated up. A blanket was placed over him and he thanked god that Jason still had his pants on. 

"I need to talk to you." 

"Mama, talking could be a call, not sneaking into the room when we're about to have sex." 

"You act like it's a secret, we all know the two of your go at it like rabbits." 

"Mom!" 

"Anyways," Edward shrugged it off. "Can your brother stay here?" 

"Tim's still really badly hurt?" 

"No, it's not Tim... It's Dick." Edward sighed. "Your Father and him got into a fight and Dick needs some place to stay." 

"What? What happened?" 

"I'm pregnant." Dick said from a shadowed corner, which made Roy try to hide more into the sheets in pillows. "Daddy wasn't happy."

"What?" Jason scowled. "Your pregnant again?" 

"Jason." Dick hissed look startled. "Shut up." 

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA," Edward put his hand sup like a freeze mood. "What... do you mean... again?" 

"Nothing." 

\--

Damian was on top of the world holding onto his Omegas and they were going to take a picture when the door slammed opened with Dick looking angry. 

"You stupid idiot Jason!" Dick yelled. "They didn't know about the other two!" 

"Yeah, because you lost them early ne and this one, your starting to show!" 

"So, what?! You didn't have to mention that I was pregnant before!" 

"You were what?!" 

"Dad!" The older two yelped and pointed at each other. "It's a lie!" 

"How many time have you've been pregnant?!" 

Soon chaos, with both parents, two older siblings yelling and suddenly there was Cassandra in the mix stating that she had to marry her Omega boyfriend and before she could state that he wasn't pregnant Dick tried to throw off the attention onto her which didn't end well because she joined in with her Omega trying to keep her from killing anyone.

Than the door opened and Tim walked in with wide eyes obviously having been out by himself and judging by the bags he had in his hands had been off shopping for the neatest tech things he had been after and behind him was none other than Conner Kent which made Damian get up and start yelling at the Kent Alpha which made Tim and Damian fight. 

It went on until Bruce couldn't stand it anymore. 

"ENOUGH!" Everyone froze. "Dick, go to your room, Jason go home to Roy, Cassandra you go up to the study with your boyfriend and wait for us, Tim you go to bed rest now, Conner go home, Damian take your Omegas home now!" 

They all scattered before Bruce took a seat rubbing his hand over his face without a growl. 

"Hey," Edward walked over putting his hands on his shoulders. "It's going to be okay, Bruce, it's just life... life is hard." 

"I understand that Edward, however we have a lot on our plate." 

"Don't worry, we can solve it and think about... a new little baby," 

"I guess so, however I need to talk to Cassandra, can you go check on Dick." 

"Sure, but first I'm going to make sure Damian didn't strap Tim to his bed again." 

"Remember when we wanted Damian to take care of Tim?" 

"I know, I know, it's overkill, now go on," Edward smiled. "Before your female alpha knocks up the Omega with twins." 

"That's not funny." 

\--

Carrie came down for dinner only to find Alfred. "What did I miss?" 

"A lot, Miss Carrie." Alfred said placing a plate down. "Enjoy your dinner." 

"Yum! Thank you, Grandpa!"


End file.
